XMen The shadow Team
by Le Diablo Blanc2
Summary: Gambit never returned with Storm after Antarctica. years later he does with a new team & a new attitude
1. Secrets Revealed

**X-Men The Shadow Team**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have created everything else belongs to Marvel

Chapter 1 : Secrets Revealed 

Charles Xavier sat back in his hoverchair after finishing a call he had been dreading for the last three years.

In another part of the world many miles under ground, a man also hung up the phone before turning to face the nine Men and Women who were waiting anxiously for the result of the call.

"Well!?" asked one of his team are we going to New York or not?"

The man just leaned back in his chair letting his eyes scan the unlikely team he had gathered . Letting out a long sigh he have them a curt nod before hastily leaving the room.

Jubilee followed him out catching up to him in the Hall "are you ok". He turned around smiling "I am fine petite we both knew this day would come. Besides it is about time the high & mighty X-Men got a dose of reality."

Jubilee sighed in frustration "You know what I'm talking about, youll have to face Rogue again. Five years is a long time to go without putting those demons to rest. We all know what she did to you was as close to murder as you can get."

Jubilee watched him as his eyes flashed red in barely concealed anger "Like Mother like Daughter non?"

Gaining some control on his emotions the man raises his head "Don't worry Lee I wont do anything without warning you guys first."

Smiling back she groaned "sometimes I think your as bad as Duncan you just seem to love the chaos"

Laughing he smirked " why not chere? Live for today as you never know what will happen tomorrow"

The X-Mansion 

Coming to a decision Xavier caled out mentally "Xmen to my study" . Ten minutes later the twenty four X-men that made up the Gold, Blue & Xtreme teams walked into his office.

Xavier steepled his fingers together under his chin looking at his asembled students before addressing them as a group "My X-Men, in a few hours time we will be having some guests. They are to be offered every curtesy I can tell you no more now, but when they arrive everything will be clear. You may now return to whatever it was you were doing."

The three teams filed out of the room each wondering what was going on and who these visitors would be. All that is except for Scott Summers "What's going on Professor, why all the secrecy who are these guests"

"I am sorry Scott, but all I can tell you is that everything will be revealed by the end of the day. I do not keep this to myself because I want to, but there are some things that can only be revealed at the proper time."

Scott nodded and reluctantly left closing the door behind him "Well Cyke what did he say bub?"

Scott turned to be met by Logan, Rogue, Ororo & Jean. "Just that everything will be clear by the end of the day."

Logan shrugged "Well that was a waist of time then." Scott was about to respond when a voice interrupted him "Maybe you should just wait instead of trying to pry into matters he is obviosly not willing to reveal"

Rogue whips her head around to face the voice "We are just concerned Sugah its just unusual for the prof to keep secrets"

Bishop & Wraith who were standing at the bottom of the stairs shared a quick look before Bishop replied "do not worry Rogue I am sure the Professor knows what he is doing."

The five unsatisfied X-men walked off in different directions Logan and Rogue heading to the Danger Room to let off some frustration while Jean Ororo and Scott headed off into the kitchen.

Bishop looked at a grinning Wraith "Should we have told them the truth about these visitors?"

The mutant known as Wraith smiled even wider "and spoil the surprise now that wouldn't be very nice of us would it"

Bishop groans "Why did you have to tell me what you were doing when you turned up here?" Wraith looked suddenly serious an unusual expression on the usual maniacle face "because out of all the X-Men, he trusts you the most. You have never lost or compromised your honour as opposed to the rest of these idiots"

Bishop just glared at him before walking away muttering about friendship being over-rated followed closely by a laughing Wraith "cheer up Bish maybe youll get to shoot someone later"

The Danger Room 

"End Danger Room Session" yelled Logan as Rogue floated down towards him. "That was a god workout Sugah"

Logan grunted "It was ok I just couldn't get into it was just remembering how Wraith looked when he was telling us to mind our own business. I'm sure that guy knows more than hes saying"

Rogue grinned knowing her friend's low opinion of Wraith "Duncan really gets to you doesn't he? He's been here two years now I think he just enjoys pulling your chain and it appears to be working."

"I dunno Rogue something feels wrong about him & I don't know what it is I mean cmon two years and we know nothing more about him now than when he joined."

"I understand what you mean hon but c'mon Bishop trusts him and he is even more paranoid than you are, do you think if there was something off about him he could hide it from Bish."

Logan laughed "Yeah I guess your right I just worry that he's another Gambit and it'll bite us in the ass."

Rogue turned away at the mention of her EX "I get your point Wolverine"

"jeez Rogue I'm sorry didn't mean to drag him up again but it's been five years without a sign of him I think everybody but you realises hes dead. We all accepted this why can't you and then move on instead of holding out for a ghost."

Rogue lashes out "You wern't there you didn't see his heart die in front of you I LEFT HIM THERE ME!"

Logan grunts as Rogue's punch sends him flying across the room "you wern't yourself Rogue I am sure Gumbo realised that."

Rogue falls to her knees sobbing slightly "why didn't he ever come back & let me explain why didn't he come back when Storm asked him to after that mess with the Juggernaught"

Logan walked slowly over "I don't know darlin only one person could have told you that. Maybe without you he didn't feel like he had anything here worth fighting for."

Rogue looked up "do you really think he is dead sugah? I just can't accept that"

Whatever Logan was going answer was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Xavier speaking in their heads "X-MEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM"

Rogue looks at Logan "well sugah I guess we are going to find out what's going on now"

Logan smirks "yeah, but I got a feeling we're not gonna like it too much"

Rogue walks out the door looking back over her shoulder "sugah you worry too much what's the worst that can happen?"

The man called Wolverine shakes his head following after Rogue "in this place god knows"

Next Chapter:Who are the the X-Terminators

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

I Don't think I need to mention this is a Gambit centric fic where he did not return with storm after the trial. I would appreciate any ideas or comments you have as well as who he should end up romantically. At the moment it is between Storm Rogue & Jubilee.

**This is my first fic so be gentle. **


	2. The XTerminators revealed

  
Disclaimer Marvel own everything except what is mine.   
Chapter 2 : The X-Terminators revealed 

Charles Xavier looked over his assembled students "Please if everyone will be sit down and listen as we only have an hour until the X-Terminators arrive."

The 24 mutants looked confused at the fact another X-Team existed that no-one had ever met. Cyclops voiced the question that everyone seemed to be thinking "Professor what is going on who are these X-Terminators? Jean, Bobby, Hank, Warren & myself used that name when we were X-Factor for a cover"

The Professor nodded slowly "Yes Scott you are correct let me explain how they came to be formed".

Clearing his throat Charles Xavier addressed the X-men "Roughly three years ago, I was contacted by a friend of mine who had at times supplied me with important information that he was calling to inform me one of my ex students was being held hostage prior to execution."

He was immediately interrupted by angry cries of "What! Who? How?"

Scott glared at the X-Men until they quieted down "Please go on Professor what happened"

Charles nodded to Scott "Well after he told me this I was already thinking of sending the X-men to the rescue, but after he explained the situation to me I realised that anybody sent out on the rescue would not return"

"I was desperate & knew no other way until he suggested that he knew of people specially trained that could aid in her rescue."

"Who was this hostage Professor" asked Storm

Charles sighed lowering his head slightly "it was Jubilee"

Logan growls jumping up "How could you not tell me about this you know what she means to me"

"Sugah I am sure there was a good reason why don't you just sit yourself down & let him finish." Whispered Rogue as she guided him back to his chair.

Logan sat down angrily snorting to Xavier "This better be good Chuck or this "friend" of yours will be tasting adamantium"

Xavier cleared his throat "Well to keep it plain & simple Jubilee was rescued & her captors were dealt with permanently by my friend & his team"

Warren leaned forward "There is more isn't there Charles what happened next?"

Charles leaned back preparing himself for the part of the tale he was not looking forward to revealing.

"A few months later, I was contacted by my friend again to tell me that his team had decided to remain together.........and that Jubilee had joined them"

"To start with I was furious that a team like this was operating as in my opinion they were no better than a Death Squad I could not imagine why someone like Jubilee would join willingly. However I came to understand that the X-Men had limitations & that the "X-Terminators" were a necessary evil as they could prevent things like operation Wideawke before they happened."

Logan growled"Wait one minute how could you just let her join this team who you hardly knew anything about who sound no better than Sabretooth"

Xavier sighed "Logan I knew you would not like this, but I agreed with Jubilee's reasons for joining and in return one of the X-Terminators would join the X-Men so we each had a member in one another's camp for communication purposes"

This time it was Scott & Jean who jumped up "You can't be serious you let a killer like that inside the school with all the children?"

Holding up his hands Xavier tries to re-assure them "Please try to understand"

Everyone was suddenly talking at once demanding answers as to how he could compromise the dream & talking amongst themselves about who the X-Terminator could be. The only people not doing this were Wraith, Bishop & Logan whose gaze was locked onto the two Mutants standing off to the side seemingly uninterested in the meeting.

Logan stalks over to Wraith "It's you isn't it?"

Wraith just grins "guilty as charged what are you gonna do about it tho Weapon X"

Logan lets all his frustration out throwing his fist straight at Wraith's cocky grin "I knew there was something wrong about you"

Bishop catches Logan's wrist a second before the punch would have landed "back off Logan you have no idea what is going on here"

Rogue stares at Bishop as though he is a stranger from "You knew about all of this Bish?"

Bishop just nods in return not explaining as everyone looks dumfounded between Wraith & Bishop.

Xavier clears his throat once more "If I may continue, once we had agreed to the exchange of team mates we realised that he had the perfect team for missions which the X-Men were unable to do as they were too dangerous or because they were against different goverbnent agencies such as Shield."

"Who is this friend Charles ? You seem to be going out of your way not to name him" asked Ororo.

Smiling Xavier replied "The reason I have not said his name will become clear the moment you meet him."

Suddenly overhead the sound of a large aircraft is heard.

"They are here let us go & meet them" said Charles

The assembled X-Men all hurried out the front door to meet whoever had just arrived, but what they saw when they got there stopped them dead in their tracks. Standing beside a Blackbird were 10 figures, some were recognisable like Frenzy, Havok & Jubilee. However it was the man stood at the lead who the X-Men had almost stopped en masse when they saw him.

As he lowered his glasses Remy stared directly at Rogue "bonjour chere did ya miss me"

NEXT CHAPTER 

A reunion with a friend, A secret revealed & Scott getting a dose of reality.


	3. Meeting of old friends

Disclaimer: Marvel own everything except what I have created 

**Chapter 3 : A meeting of old friends**

Nobody said a word as Rogue & Gambit just stared at each other, Rogue took a tentative step towards him not believing the evidence in front of her eyes "You are alive" .

Remy just continued to stare at Rogue the woman who he once had wanted to spend the rest of his life with who time & again he had given his heart to only to have it crushed.

As Rogue reaches out towards Gambit, he slowly but purposefully turns his back on her leaving her speechless and hurt. She moves to go after him, but finds her path blocked by Storm "child this is not the time for a confrontation go back to the mansion you do not want to do anything while you are feeling like this."

Rogue looks longingly at Gambit before facing her friend "I can't Ro he has to understand why I did it"

Storm looks sorrowfully at Rogue "Let me talk to him first I know when you two try to talk things out you spend more time fighting than talking . You do not want to face him like this"

Rogue glares at Storm before turning on her heel & striding towards the mansion "Fine I will wait, but I won't wait forever I have to make him see it was him inside my head that made me leave".

Remy watches Rogue leave from behind his shades until he sees Wraith coming towards him.

Wraith & Bishop leave the surprised X-Men behind as they walk towards Gambit . Wraith grins embracing Gambit laughing "I just loved your subtle entrance".

Remy just grinned smiling at Bishop" Bish glad to see you made it back to Earth mon amie have to admit I missed your paranoia"

Bishop's lips quivered as though he were about to smile, but instead he just looked at Gambit "it is god to see you safe LeBeau so that I can kill you for dragging me into your mess"

Gambit grins as wraith tries to hide a smile "ah mon amie you wound me & here I was thinking you might be worried about ole Remy".

Bishop groaned "you will never change your still causing trouble just for the sake of it."

"Oui but I do it with style"

"Remy are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Gambit turns around smiling at Frenzy "D'accord Juliette, Bishop this is Frenzy I think you fought each other a time or two"

Bishop & Frenzy just stand there eyeing each other before Bishop extends his hand.

Frenzy smiles turning towards Remy "ooooh Tall Strong Silent type can I keep him?"

Wraith bursts out laughing at the look on Bishop's face while Remy just looks at Bishop apologetically "It's so hard to get good help these days"

Bishop realizes he is still holding Frenzy's hand & drops it sharply trying to overcome his shock at her boldness "c'mon I am sure the professor will want to see you"

As the three walk off Frenzy singsongs "bye Bishop see you soon"

Bishop's only reaction is a slight flushing of his cheeks causing Gambit & Wraith to laugh"ahhh mon amie you always were such a hit with the ladies Remy don't know how you do it"

"Shut up Lebeau lets just find the Professor"

Logan carefully approaches Jubilee trying to picture the child he knew in the Woman before him. He clears his throat to get her gaze away from Remy "Hey darlin what are you doing with these idiots?"

Jubilee snaps her head around to face the man she once called father "How dare you Wolvie these so called "idiots" are the people that saved my life where were you where were the high & mighty X-Men when I was being tortured"

Logan looks down whispering"I didn't know"

Jubilee sighs "it's ok logan I did not come here to fight."

Logan bites his lip "I missed you why didn't you just come back here I didn't look after you all those years for you to become some thug"

Balling her fists Jubilee looks down at her onetime mentor/father figure"because with Remy I am treated like a part of his team, not someone who needs to be protected he listens to my ideas. This team of what you call thugs are my friends."

"is that all Gumbo is a team mate?" seeing the look on her face Logan immediately regreted asking.

Jubilee's face turns ashen "HOW DARE YOU! What gives you any right to ask me that."

Logan attempts to apologise, but Jubilee walks off to rejoin her team.

Havok watches Jubilee march away & walks after her to see if she needs to talk about what happened until he feels a hand on his shoulder making him realise Jubilee isn't the only one with unresolved issues in the X-Men.

"Alex is that really you?" asked Scott Summers

Alex reluctantly turned around & placed one of Remy's fake smiles on his face "Hey big brother long time no see"

Scott & Jean exchanged a look before Scott asks" what the hell are you doing with scum like Gambit why didn't you tell us you were alive"

Alex loses his smile " we are making the dream a reality I had almost given up on it until Remy recruited me you have no idea who he is or what we do".

Scott draws himself up as Jean lays a cautionary hand on his shoulder "oh yes your new team full of murderers & theives"

Alex turns his back on Scott "we may be unwanted , but when things are too much for the X-Men to handle Xavier calls us. When you can talk without insulting me or my team I will be around, but bear in mind Xavier has no qualms over using us. He knows that your boy scout morality is sometimes just a way that would get you killed.

Scott shouts after Alex "Your wrong there is nothing that separates you from Magneto or Sinister I will burn in hell before I accept the help of a murderer like Gambit"

Professor Xavier smiles as Gambit approaches "Remy it is good to see you, it has been far too long"

Gambit grins "well you know I have been busy busy busy things to steal places to blow up "

Xavier smiles slightly "All in the name of peace I'm sure"

Gambit laughs "well peace & a small profit as well. Joking aside Charles shall we take this inside"

Xavier nods "Team Leaders please join us in my office"

Remy leads his team into Xavier's office while the X-men disperse now that the initial excitement is over.

Lighting a cigarette Remy leans against the wall while the rest of his team find somewhere to sit.

The office door opens admitting Xavier followed by an irate Scott, Warren & lastly Ororo.

Storm walks quickly over to where Remy is standing & after taking away his cigarette envelopes him in the tightest hug of his life. "I have missed you Remy I did not realise how much until I saw you again.

Remy returned the hug "me as well padnat I did not want to stay away but I no longer felt welcome here."

Scott grabs Remy by the shoulder swinging him around "I think you need to explain some things mister what right do you have to call your team of cut throats X-Men?"

Remy grabs Scott's hand & twists it almost to the breaking point "let us get one thing straight mon amie, I do not answer to you or anyone but Xavier". He gives Scott a push sending him sprawling on the floor.

Warren helps Scott to his feet as well as holding him back from swinging at Remy mainly because he thought Scott would get his ass handed to him.

Xavier smiles "Remy why don't you introduce us to your team"

Remy grins "of course Charles well from Right to left

Wraith Invisibility & Telepath

Lycros Puma Lycanthrope

Tsunami Water Manipulator

Link Electronic Interface

Frenzy Super Strength

Drayven Vampire

Havok Plasma Generator

Flashbak Super Speed

Each member nods in greeting after their code name is spoken before returning their gaze to Remy who nods towards the door "why don't you guys go meet the X-Men I reckon this will taken a while & if I read Charles right we might end up working with these bunch of boy scouts".

After his team left Remy turned towards Professor Xavier "so why did you break our agreement Charles I was hoping never to see this place again."

Next Chapter 

**Forgiveness Given While the X-Men discuss the X-Terminators**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**X-MEN The Shadow Team**

**Chapter 4 : Secrets Revealed**

Charles Xavier sighed wishing he had not had to call Remy in as his students would not understand or approve of his agreement with Gambit.

"I know Remy, but times change and I am going to need you and your team a lot more than I have in the past. I understand you have no love left for the X-Men after Antarctica and to be honest I completely agree with you as I was very upset by their actions".

Remy laughed watching Scott's face change from anger to outrage "Charles I think Scottie needs to be told about us before the homme explodes."

Xavier smiled back at Gambit "yes it is time that he found out a few things about the X-Man they all call Judas despite my objections."

Gambit clutches his hand over his heart as his face pales in false hurt "ahhh mon amie it is my lot in life to be misunderstood".

Charles Xavier tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter "Remy I have missed having you around here my friend."

Still trying not to smile he turned to his favorite student "Scott by the look of purple your face has turned I assume you have a few questions"

Scott's gaze swapped from Xavier to Gambit and back again many times seemingly at a loss to put his thoughts into words and the longer it took him the more he could see Gambit enjoying it. Finally he just blurted out the first coherant thought that entered his head "What is going on I don't understand.Sir you said an old friend lead the X-Terminators, but you & Gambit barely said two words to each other while he was an X-Man"

Gambit couldn't hold his laughter in any more and just let loose with a laugh of unrepressed humour realising Scott was utterly oblivious to what had been under his nose since the beginning.

Scott clenched his jaw fighting the urge to hit Gambit and turned to face his mentor once more.

Professor Xavier just smiled that irritatingly smug smile as if he as talking to a child "Scott Gambit has been working with me secretly since he joined the X-Men and offered me his services. "

Scott looked stunned his mouth kept opening & closing like a Goldfish.

Xavier looked sadly at Scott's dumbfounded expression "and yes before you ask Remy told me of his role in the massacre when he offered his services and I told him not to share it with the team."

Scott almost fell back into his chair at this shocking statement ""YOU KNEW! Why didn't you tell us we had a right to know the kind of scum we were trusting with our lives"

Xavier gave Scott a stern look as he grated out "And Remy had a right to a fresh start. I told Remy that I would ask him to tell the team his role in the massacre once he was accepted & trusted. Sadly this never happened and he was always treated like an outsider. The only people who remotely trusted him were Ororo, Jubilee, Logan and Rogue."

Remy smiled looking at Scott "Can you say dat it's not true Cyclops(If scott was only going to refer to him by codename then Remy can play that game) we all know I was never trusted by nearly all the X-men."

Scott whirls around on him angrily "you never trusted us either Gambit friendship starts with mutual trust."

Remy sighed "maybe your right but since you had all made your feelings towards me pretty plain from the start it didn't seem to matter.Trust is a two way street Summers"

"And a thief never reveals more of himself than he should isn't that so Remy?" queried Storm

"Oui padnat,, but after everything you and I have been through together. Maybe I should have been more forthcoming especially with you if not the rest of the X-Men."

Storm smiled "I knew all I ever needed to know about you Remy, you always had my faith and trust, Your role in the massacre did nothing to change that."

Remy bowed his head thankful that one of the most important people in his life didn't hate him "thank you Ro your friendship has always meant more to me than you can know"

Warren looked over at the bowed head of the man he threw to the wolves at the trial" I would like to offer you my apology Remy"

Scott looked stunned at this while Remy looked up confused"you don't owe me one after all I did to you"

Warren rose out of the chair and walked towards Remy "I should not have abandoned you at the Trial, I just blamed for everything that happened because of what happened in the tunnels. You and I have a lot in common we both have been controlled by evil beings causing many deaths. However the difference is the X-Men ignored the destruction I caused as death while holding you accountable for every life lost."

Scott interrupts angrily defending the X-Men's opinion of why they could forgive one & hate the other "Warren you were just a tool of Apocalypse and you had no control unlike Gambit who new exactly what he was doing"

Warren turned angrily on Scott "You have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't care who I hurt or what it cost I would have sold my soul to get my wings back!"

Scott shakes his head backing away muttering "no no your wrong it's completely different you never betrayed the X-Men"

Turning back to Remy he holds out his hand "I know we were never really friends, but I would like you to consider me an ally"

Remy smiles still stunned by the offer Warren has made he reaches out gripping the outstretched hand"maybe in time we might become friends wings"

Xavier leans back observing the scene in front of him smiling at how far Warren had matured since his return to the X-Men.

Scott stands up once more in leader mode "Look all this kiss and makeup rubbish for the traitor is all well and good, but it is not why we are here."

Ororo nods sadly "as much as I hate to agree with Scott he is right we are here to discuss if the X-Terminators should continue".

Xavier shakes his head slowly "no we are not I am sorry, but the X-Terminators are nothing to do with the X-men. The reason I have brought Remy in is that he will be leading your next mission and you will need his briefing."

Scott stalk over to Xavier placing his fists on the desk speaking to him through clenched teeth "I have just about had enough of this , how can you expect us to work with a bunch of Murdering Psycopaths that are no different from Magneto's Acolytes".

That was about as far as he got before the air around him turned pink the explosion sending him across the room crashing into the wall before sinking to the floor. "The next time you say anything like that about my team mon amie you might not get up afterwards"

Scott is helped up by Warren as Storm just stands there looking at her friend who has a pink glow surrounding him like a mantle. "By the goddess what happened to you how did you do that without charging anything why are you glowing like that".

Remy powers down refusing to meet her gaze "Times change cherie"

Ororo turns to Xavier "Charles what happened to him where did this power come from".

Xavier steeples his fingers and looks over to Remy who nods giving permission "very well if Scott will sit down and not interrupt I will tell you ."

Next Chapter The X-Terminators confront Rogue 

**Authors note: You will find out Remy's new powers(yes powers plural)but not for a few chapters**


	5. Confrontations and Resolutions

**X-Men The Shadow Team**

**Chapter 5 : Confrontations and Resolutions**

Outside Xavier's Office 

Jubilee and the rest of the X-Terminators decided to explore the mansion. Jubilee and Alex headed towards the common room as Wraith took the rest of them towards the Danger Room.

Inside the Common Room all sorts of conversations were going on regarding the arrival of the X-Terminators, but the main conversation was based around a group consisting of Iceman, Phoenix, Psylocke, Wolverine, Cannonball, Husk,Beast & Juggernaught. They seemed to be split into two camps for & against Gambit's team. Juggernaught , Cannonball, Logan & Psylocke see the need for such a team while Phoenix, Iceman, Beast & Husk thought it violated the very idea of the dream.

Cain downed what was left of his beer belching loudly "Look Red as much as you deny it we need the info Gambit supplies Charlie & if he has to spill some blood to get it big deal its not as if the X-Men don't have blood on their hands".

Logan nodded "kid has more connections than anyone I know on both sides Good guys & the Bad we need the info without it wed just be reacting to things".

Husk buts in shyly"But Mr Logan surely you can see the methods getting it are wrong. We are X-Men , we don't need these tactics we are better than that we have to be."

Cannonball laughs at his sister softly" Paige don't be so naiive, you think this is just Black and White. I used to think like that before X-Force, but what I saw made me realise the world is a completely different place than when the dream started. For the dream to survive lethal force has to be used from time to time."

Bobby almost chokes on his drink listening to Sam thinking to himself who does this kid think he is hes not even a proper X-Man the original five are the ones who fought for the dream not this Southern Hick.

Bobby slams his drink down glaring at Sam"You don't know what the hell you are talking about there is never any cause to use scum like that traitor Gambit. God knows how many lives he has ruined already"

"What about the lives Warren, Logan, myself or Jean have destroyed we all have blood on our hands"

Jean blinks"that's a useless comparison none of us ever wilfully lied to the team about something we did that ended in such misery".

Nobody responds to Jean's statement as they cannot deny the truth in it even though Betsy and Logan share a look to say how shocked they are at the venom in Jean's statement.

"Oh Man what a bunch of hypocrites" snorted Jubilee to Havok from where they stood in the doorway.

Alex just gave the group an evil grin "no wonder Remy never wanted to come back here. You would think that after they took in Creed, Mystique and Emma Frost they would be able to find forgiveness for a team mate. I mean these guys even took in Magneto."

Logan stood up grinning at Bobby's reaction to Emma's name as he walked over to the pair "It is good to see you again Alex"

Alex simply nodded his head in greeting similar to a gesture Remy was known for which did not escape Logan's notice niether did his Remy like stance in the door frame. A puzzle for another time he thought.

Jubilee smiled at her old partner "well Wolvie you still want to talk I guess, but can we do it outside as I don't like how the air smells in here"

Logan smirked at Jubilee's jab at the tense atmosphere "sure thing darlin' I could use some fresh air myself"

Alex was just about to join them when Jean was suddenly thrown back forcefully from her chair.

"JEAN" Yelled Wolverine rushing to her side.

Alex looked at Jubilee "You don't think?" she however just laughed "Yep Scott just ticked off Remy and Jean got the backlash."

Logan looked up "What happened to her."

Alex grinned "my brother just pissed off Remy without realising how powerful he is now . Come outside & we will try and explain it"

After the three mutants left Bobby turns to the rest of the X-Men declaring angrily"He is nothing but trouble he should never have been allowed to join the X-Men."

Jean struggled to her feet "Such raw power where did it come from."

Paige watches Jean anxiously "Mrs Summers are you ok?"

Jean nods absently" yes but I can no longer hear what is going on in the Professors study it's like someone is purposefully blocking me"

"Don't worry kid she will be fine I think some more heads will get busted before this thing with the X-Terminators is over" Cain directed at Paige but looked pointedly at Bobby before he and Betsy left the room.

The Danger Room 

Rogue lashes out smashing the last Sentinel finishing the programme just as Wraith and the X-Terminators walk in.

Wraith and Rogue stood face to face with Rogue barely containing her anger "Why didn't you tell me he was alive"

Wraith sighed "Because you did not deserve to know and he didn't want you to. You needed to think about what you had done to him"

Rogue storms past Wraith "We are not done with this Duncan"

Tsunami blocks Rogue's path "Maybe you should talk to Remy instead of blaming Duncan for a mess that you created because you found out your lover had a past and you couldndnt deal instead you ran like a frightened girl"

Rogue grabs Tsunami pinning her to the wall her hand wrapped around the X-Terminator's throat "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that"

Lycros springs forward ripping Rogue away from Tsunami growling "We are the people that have stood by him instead of sentencing him to death because he is not perfect."

Rogue hovers in front of them tears falling down her face "no no no you are wrong you don't understand I loved him and he loved me"

"Loved as in the past stay away from him or face us in force" Hissed drayven baring his fangs.

Rogue angrily turns & flies off.

"Well that went better than I thought it would nobody died"smirked Frenzy

"She has to confront Remy yet Juliete so don't hold your breathe" sighed Wraith

**Next Chapter Wolverine Jubilee and Alex Discuss the X-Terminators & how Remy met Wraith.**


	6. The Truth has a bitter taste

**X-Men The Shadow Team**

**Chapter 6 : The Truth has a bitter taste**

**Outside the Mansion**

Logan puffed on a Cuban while looking at Jubilee and Alex "so what's it like working for Gumbo"

Alex grinned relaxing on the porch "you have no idea Logan, I have never lived like this before.Remy insists on the best of everything and he seems to feel that his team should live like he does. The places we have stayed and the people we have met. I never realised how important contacts are in this business. That is until Remy forced me to see why he had contacts from street whores to Royalty. He even has used contacts from his enemies. When he can't steal or buy the information, he will use strongarm tactics or even blackmail as long as he gets what he wants."

Jubilee nods slowly "I had no idea he had the amount of influence that I have seen him use against people until I joined the X-Terminators and found out about the pasts of my team mates."

"Maybe I can explain it better than Jubilee as I was the first member he recruited." Said Alex.

Logan frowned at that comment thinking maybe now I can find out some info on Wraith" ok bub tell me about Wraith"

Jubilee let out a long laugh "I knew Wraith would get under your skin Wolvie he's too much like you"

Alex cleared his throat "Well Wraith or Duncan to his friends was born in England in 1970. Nothing really happened in his life until he literally started disappearing once he hit puberty and his mutant power manifested. However he quickly gained control over it and ended up joining the army. After a few years he transferred to a group called the SAS I assume you know who they are."

Logan grunted "kind of like a Seal and Black Ops team rolled into one?"

Alex nodded continuing his story "Well pretty soon after that his mutant power brought him to the attention of a division called SI2."

Logan shrugged the name meaning nothing to him "never heard of them who were they"

"How about **M.I.S.T**" queried Alex

Logan for the first time in years turned pale from shock "I have heard rumours of them and none of them good"

"Well this is where Duncan met Remy"

Logan interrupts "hang on that doesn't make sense I thought **M.I.S.T **was solely made up of Super Powered Spooks"

Jubilee nodded "From what I have learnt from Wraith Remy was working freelance for the NSA at that time. Now Wolvie I don't want you to get mad but he was recommended to them by Mystique who as far as I can tell he worked for off and on while she was running Freedom Force."

Logan groaned holding his head in his hands "oh crap this just gets worse Mystique for Christ's sake"

Alex nodded "It gets better, when M.I.S.T was disbanded 7 years ago Duncan started working for Remy full time instead of going back to the SAS."

Logan almost chokes on his cigar "Hang on one minute that was while the Cajun was still an X-Man".

Jubilee nodded eagerly "Yes Remy used him as a kind of Enforcer. If Remy found out about something that Wraith could eliminate before it became too much of a problem so that the X-Men eventually noticed it he would send him in to do what was necessary. If Wraith hadn't taken care of those problems at that stage the X-Men would have eventually fallen"

God thought Logan processing all he had heard I can't believe al this happened right under our noses. I can't imagine how much our betrayal hurt him after all he had done for us behind the scenes "He should have told us"

Jubilee laughed "don't be stupid Scott would have done everything he could to stop him you know how like totally anal he is about violating the dream even to secure its success."

Logan snorted "So how did he find the rest of these morons, I have seen some of them in SHIELD files and they didn't seem the joining kind"

Alex looks away as if trying to put his thoughts into words"to be honest I do not know where he found them or how he convinced them to join ,but I can tel you they would all give their life for him in an instant."

Logan laughs without mirth "Can't say as I can understand Gumbo inspiring that kind of loyalty."

"Well old man that's probably what Alex thought at first, but he's probably the one person Gumbo most trusts except Wraith" puts in Jubilee looking up at Alex with a big smile on her face.

Logan cocks an eyebrow at Alex"wanna explain that Summers cuz you never knew him much when he was an X-Man."

Alex tries thinking of what to tell his old team mate but settles for an escuse that Remy had given him on why he no longer thought the dream would work "Times Change"

Logan snorts "and what is that supposed to mean bub"

Alex stands up "it means that my reasons are my own. I will see you later Jubilee gonna see if Duncan wants to go grab a beer"

Jubilee nods squeezing his arm" ok Alex see you later"

Logan watched Alex leave wondering what he had said to tick him off "What's up with Summers"

Jubilee followed his gaze "To be honest I'm not sure, Remy wouldn't tell me why Alex joined up.

He' kind of an odd man out all the other members except me are either ex spies or mercs. Considering Remy's opinion of the Summers family I was pretty stunned when I was told Alex was his second in command.I thought it would have been someone like Wraith or even Drayven"

Logan chuckles "yeah I know what you mean he hid it well while he was here, but you could tell they never really liked each other. Was more shocked to see Alex with Gumbo than you. Your both street rats, but what Alex & Remy have in common is beyond me."

Jubilee laughs thinking how true his statement about her and Remy being alike truly is "prob cuz of that pole Scott has shoved up his butt"

Logan smiled at the mental image before his face turned serious "Why didn't you ever tell me what was happening darlin"

Jubilee bit her lip trying to decide the best way to explain her decision" I didn't want you to go postal on me and tell me I was only 19 and needed to finish schooling that I was too young to be involved with people like Remy and Wraith. It would also have meant you knowing Remy was alive and you would have brought the X-Men down on him".

Logan sighed "there's another reason I can smell your hiding something"

Jubilee nodded slowly knowing he wouldn't agree with her other reason "telling you, would be the same as telling Rogue that Remy was alive."

Logan was slightly surprised that Jubilee thought Rogue didn't have a right to know" Didn't she deserve at least to know he was alive?"

Jubilee glares speaking through clenched teeth "The hell she does after what she did she gave up any rights to him when she left him to die."

Logan sits there stunned at the animosity and anger he senses in Jubilee's statement" I never realized you hated her so much".

"its not that I truly hate her, but none of the X-Terminators want to see Remy go through the pain that bitch caused him" sighed Jubilee

"You know they have to either talk or fight it out" Wolverine put in mildly

Jubilee laughed thinking how badly Rogue would get her butt handed to her with Remy's new powers" If it does come down to a fight, my money is on Gumbo"

"I'll take that bet" Grinned Logan.

Jubilee laughed leaning over to give Logan a hug realizing her bond with him was as strong as always despite her choices "I've missed you Wolvie"

"Missed you to Darlin "Logan sighed realizing how true it was and how much he had missed her.

Next Chapter: Rogue gets a dose of reality from Wraith. Scott and Jean Come to a decision about Remy's Team.

**Author's Note Sorry this story is taking a while the story plot has changed since I started writing.It's no longer going to be mainly about the X-Terminators helping the X-Men take out a major villain it's also going to be about what happens after that. Will Xavier continue to support them after he sees their methods first hand? Who will Remy end up with?Will any of the X-Men leave? Will there be a confrontation between the X-Men and the X-Terminators? **

**Let me know your opinions**

**I Didn't like much of this chapter but I wanted to explain that there are reasons for the type of characters in this story as you will see.**


	7. Reality Bites

**X-Men The Shadow Team**

**Chapter 7 : Reality Bites**

**Xavier's Office**

Ororo sat there crying tears streaming down her face "Why didn't you come to us let us help you?"

Remy looked at his best friend sadly "The X-Men abandoned me chere and I am not just meaning Rogue. Nobody went back to Antarctica looking for me even to bring back my body. Even if you didn't know what she had done I know she told you I was dead, but not one X-Man apart from Rogue went back to bring me or my body back. Was I supposed to come back here begging help from people who wished I was dead not knowing whether I would be attacked on sight when I had contacts who I knew wouldn't judge me."

Ororo & Warren both looked away unable to meet his gaze.

Scott meanwhile was just sitting there numb thinking of the sacrifices Remy had made to survive the pain he had suffered since Antarctica . He wondered not for the first time since hearing what Remy had been doing since his abandonment how the X-Men could have failed a team member so much that they would rather think him dead than want to hear he was alive.

Clearing his throat Scot sank into Leader mode "Look I am sorry for what you have gone through, but you didn't seem to learn anything from your time as an X-Man. We fight for a dream while you have surrounded yourself with a bunch of scum sucking murderous Phsycopaths to replace what you had with the X-Men. You cannot expect us to support your policy of the ends justify the means. There is no difference between you and...."

Grinning Remy interrupted saying "Cable maybe. Your son realized the dream needed to be fought for why do you think he moulded X-Force into the team it was."

Turning red Scott blustered "that is totally different Cable has proved himself a loyal X-Man..."

"Whereas I have not." Retorted Remy

"That's not what I meant" blushed Scott.

Remy sighed "no I think it is exactly what you meant. You and your superior than thou attitude, if I have to be you to be an X-Man then I would rather be a murdering phsyco than a boy playing in a man's world seeing things in pure black or white. You seem to think I couldn't match up to your moral code, but the truth is you don't have what it takes to match up to mine.Alex is worth ten of you."

Scott jumps out of his chair standing face to face "who the hell do you think you are to come in here insulting us with your street scum attitude"

"I am the man who your mighty X-Men sentenced to Death so who is the murderer and who is the victim" glared Remy his eyes glowing menacingly.

Scott refuses to back down "Well maybe if you had told us everything you wouldn't have brought that upon yourself."

"SCOTT! Are you trying to say you think he deserved to die!" shouted Ororo shocked at the statement.

Remy held up a hand to his friend "no it's ok Ro I wanted to find out the opinion the X-Men have of me and I guess I just did."

Xavier cleared his throat not wanting to let this escalate too far "Remy I think we should postpone the briefing until tomorrow."

Remy gave a brief nod before leaving the office

Warren turned to Scott "I cannot believe you said that to him you accepted Jean, Logan, Cable & me back without any concern how could you say he had not proved his loyalty.Damn Scott without him we would have died a hundred times over".

Warren stormed out angrily followed by a very sad looking Ororo

Scott was too shocked at his best friend's statement to say anything as he left wanting to find his wife."

On The Roof 

Rogue sat there all huddled up rocking backward and forward ""Why did I abandone him why wasn't I stronger. He hates me I know he does and who would blame him".

A voice suddenly calls out to her "You know he never stopped loving you even after Seattle and Antarctica"

Rogue sighs "Leave me alone Duncan"

Wraith becomes suddenly visible looking down at Rogue wondering where his hate for what she had done in Antarctica had gone" You know when I heard what you had done I wanted to kill you so badly"

Rogue looked up through red eyes "What stopped you"

Wraith smiled sitting down beside her "Remy would have made sure I would suffer a truly painful death"

Rogue sat there staring at the stranger beside her she thought she knew before" Who are you really Duncan? What do you want?"

Wraith lays back against the roof deciding between what Rogue should know and what he could tell her "Well I guess you know that Remy and I have ben in contact for some time. We have saved each others lives more times than I can count. We know each other's darkest secrets and trust me we have some really bad ones."

Rogue shudders remembering the pain and self hate she absorbed from Remy at the trial.

Wraith looks at her sideways "He still loves you despite the pain you have caused each other"

Rogue snaps her head around facing wraith "ARE YOU MAD HE HATES ME HOW COULD HE LOVE ME AFTER WHAT I DID"

Wraith chuckles "Rogue if he hated you I would have killed you by now. He cannot help loving you even after everything you two have been through".

Rogue lowered her head whispering "Then why didn't he ever come back to me"

Wraith leans forward lifting up Rogue's chin "You told him not to doll. He didn't stay away from hate, but because the world we live in as X-Terminators is too cruel for the likes of the X-Men. He didn't want you to get pulled into that life."

Rgue lets lose with a growl that would have made Logan proud "HE DOESN'T WANT! HE DOESN'T WANT! Who the hell gave that Slimy Swamp Rat the right to decide what is best for me."

Wraith smiled inwardly laughing to himself if there was one way to get Rogue riled up, it was by telling her someone was making decisions for her "Rogue you're an X-Man you don't have what it takes to live in his world."

Rogue bites her lip "why couldn't he just live in mine"

Wraith sighed as if talking to a child "He has tried your world but eventually he always realizes that he will always be drawn back to the world of shadows. Surely you can understand that being raised by Mystique, but then I am sure you told the X-Men everything you did while with her."

Rogue blushes lowering her head "No they never asked."

Wraith smirks "So they have no idea the people you killed before Danvers?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" answered Rogue turning her head away

Wraith stands up walking away "Don't take me for an idiot like the X-Men I have worked with your mother and I know your past. You have blood on your hands to".

Rogue loks up her face white with horror"Why havn't you told them then Sugah".

Wraith smiles before disappearing "Because it is your past and none of their business. The X-Men don't need to know the type of person you used to be."

Rogue sits there after Wraith leaves wondering what would have happened if she had told the X-Men all of her past with Mystique.

**Next Chapter : Jean and Scott discuss Remy while a group of X-Men & X-Terminators head to Harry's**


	8. Old FRiends or New Enemies

Chapter 8 

**Old Friends or new Enemies**

The Boathouse 

"You wouldn't believe it Jean, he threw me like I was nothing"

Jean looked at her husband "I know Scott I felt the backlash in the kitchen".

Scott snorted "teach me to watch what I say to him in the future"

Jean smiled "well I think that you were right in what you said to him. The X-men are better than that, we have to be or what is the difference between us and people like Magneto."

Scott shook his head slowly "I sometimes wonder if Remy isn't right after what he went through in Antarctica. After leaving him to die are we any better"

Jean was actually shocked at what her husband was saying "You don't honestly believe that Scott the slaughter he caused.Nightcrawler almost died let alone what happened to Warren, it was the most horrific experience the X-Men ever had. Even what I did as the Phoenix pales in comparison to it."

Scott walks over to the window staring up at the mansion wondering what he can do as fight as hard as he can, he cannot accept Gambit's way is right , but he cannot agree with Jean over the type of man Gambit is.

Turning to look over his shoulder at his wife Scott replies "If Warren can forgive him after all he indured at the massacre why do I still hate him so much."

Jean walked over to her husband "because he betrayed us. I once referred to him as the Judas X-Man and that is what he was. I will never trust him again while he still keeps so much from us."

Scott bowed his head almost whispering "why couldn't he have just stayed dead"

"I know Scott, but he didn't. All we can do is stay faithful to the dream and if we have to fight him for it we will" whispered Jean as she wrapped her arms around her husband letting her gaze travel up to the mansion.

The Kitchen 

Remy walked around the corner aiming to head up to Storm's loft, but stopped short on hearing the eruption of laughter from the kitchen. Altering his course he stood in the doorway looking bemused at the sight before him. Juggernaught seemed to be laughing so hard he had almost stopped breathing, Wolverine meanwhile had a huge grin on his face while Jubilee Frenzy and Link were telling them stories of their missions.

"Bonjour hope I'm not interrupting"

Cain walked forward slowly looking Gambit up & down "Hi Gambit been a long time"

Remy nodded "Bonjour Juggs I see you ave changed sides since last time"

Wolverine grumbled "yeah ,but he's still a royal pain in the ass."

Remy grinned"same old Logan, mon amie you are about as subtle as a nuke"

"And your harder to kill than a cockroach" snapped Logan which earnt him a shot from one of Jubilee's fireworks directly in the chest sending him three feet across the kitchen and landing him on his ass.

Jubilee grinned glad she had held back now her powers had been magnified.

Logan just sat there looking stunned while the rest of the kitchen erupted in laughter.

"Chere wasn't I the one meant to attack the X-Men" Remy asked smiling

Blushing Jubilee turns away muttering "Dumb Cajun"

Remy smiled leaving the kitchen "oh and Jubes when you know who shows up make sure he doesn't cause his usual chaos."

Jubilee mock salutes sticking her toungue out at Remy's retreating back "Yes sir Mr Cajun Sir"

Logan finally manages to get back up "why the hell you do that Darlin"

Jubilee grinned "you were being rude"

Cain laughed "looks like you just got taken to school by a slip of a girl runt"

Logan just growled in annoyance "who was Gumbo talking about I thought your team was all here"

Link, Frenzy & Jubilee all exchanged a quick look before Jubilee responded "Trust me Wolvie you don't want to know"

"Besides who ever said this was our whole team? The X-Terminator compound houses around twenty five mutants" put in Frenzy.

"Shut up Frenzy" snapped Link

"Why so many"queried Logan

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to" chimed in Wraith as he and Alex walked in.

"We're heading to Harry's Bishop is coming anyone else want to come with?"

The three X-Terminators nodded joining them as they walked out the Kitchen.

They were stopped short by a question from Cain."mind if we join ya?"

All the X-Terminators looked surprised at this, but at a nod from Alex, Frenzy answered "sure big guy let's see how long it takes me to drink you under the table "

"Babe you can do anything you like to me under the table" grinned Cain smiling even wider at Frenzy's blush.

Wolverine stood there stunned at Cain flirting, he didn't think he knew anything other than violence.

"I take it Remy isn't coming?" asked Alex

"He went off to find his weather witch" laughed Link

Alex smirked and wondered if Remy would ever admit to Ororo that he saw her as much more than a friend.Knowing Remy's fears of losing that friendship, Alex doubted he ever would.

"Are Drayven Tsunami and Flashback coming?"asked Link

Wraith shook his head"No they are trying to wear out the Danger Room you know they live to fight"

Frenzy grinned"like that's a bad thing"

Cain nodded grinning

The group of mutants piled into one of the X-Mansion's vans surprised to see Bishop had been joined by Sage "Don't ask" he said frowning while she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Grinning at Bishop they all piled into the van even Cain though he felt very squashed.

STORM'S LOFT 

Remy anxiously knocks on the door his heart thumping as he hears the words "come in"

"Bonjour Stormy I thought I would come up to see you as we have not seen each other in too long a time"

Storm feels herself smiling at the use of the ridiculous nickname only Remy ever uses.

Remy smiles as his friend turns around to meet his gaze stunned as always by her beauty "Padnat I have missed you more than I can say"

Oroo smiles pulling Remy into a tigt hug "I should be mad at you for not contacting me in all this time that I thought you dead"

Remy laughs "Ahhhh but you never could stay mad at this ole thief non?"

Ro laughs softly sending a shiver down Remys back"Too true you rascal you always seem to make life interesting whenever you are around I have to admit"

Remy smiled sadly"you mean like bringing in and I'm quoting Scott here "A team of scum sucking murdering Killers"

Ro bites her lip to keep from laughing "isn't that a bit cold? You know he didn't mean it like that"

Gambit sighs"I know how he meant it chere he's not going to like what's about to happen or my tactics".

Ro put a hand on Remy's shoulder"is he wrong? Is there not some other way for you to do what you do?"

Gambit lowers his head "I wish there was chere,but if we didn't do things this way the X-Men wouldn't be able to cope with the onslaught to make the dream a reality. We are a necessary evil I am afraid."

Ororo looks at her friend concerned over the resigned doom in his voice "Remy my friend why do you sound so resigned to disaster"

Remy walks over to the balcony looking out over the grounds he once called home wondering if he could have done anything to stop the way things had turned out. "Because chere soon the X-Men will have to decide whether to support us or stop us."

"You can't be serious" gasped Ororo"surely it won't come to that.

Gambit sighed wishing he could go back to when it was just him and Ro on the streets of New Orleans. "Once the X-Men and even Charles see the tactics I use they will be left with no other choice"

Ororo was silent a second before saying "If it came to that Remy I am sorry, but I would have to side with the X-Men I am sorry."

To her surprise Remy smiled "Don't be sorry chere you know you have to follow your heart and so must I. You don't belong in my world, your home is with the X-Men and my destny lays with the X-Terminators".

Remy turns to Ororo " just remember Padnat wherever I am you are never far from my thoughts"

Remy kisses Ro softly on the lips "Au Revoir cherie"

Ororo watches Remy leave her fingers touching her lips where he kissed her whispering "Oh Remy if I had only followed my heart when you were an X-Man things would have been so different, but now it is too late.

Next chapter: An Alliance forms Questions are raised & A visit from an Enemy as well as the return of an old X-Man

**AUTHORS NOTES**

To everyone who emailed me I apologise for the time between chapters I will try to update weekly

I keep being asked 3 questions so let me try & answer them

No I do not like the original X-Men especially

I am still deciding who Remy will end up with

I have no idea how this will end so I do not know if a sequel will happen but I will be doing a series of prequels.


	9. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 9 AN EXPECTED ARRIVAL Harry's Bar 

Wolverine growled as Jubilee sank the 8 ball yet again beating himfor the fourth straight time. "Igive up where did you learn to play like that?"

Jubilee smiled sweetly "Gumbo taught me in Madripoor last Summer".

"What the hell were you doing in a place like Madripoor" glared Logan

"Well Remy said he needed a partner for an assignment he was doing for one of his ex-girlfriends" answered Jubilee stiffly not at all happy with Logans overprotective attitude towards her.

Logan looked up warily "who was she?"

"An old friend of yours called Viper" smirked Jubilee

Logan threw down his cue in disgust "God aint there any phsyco babe that guy hasn't slept with"

Jubilee laughed grabbing her beer and heading back to the table where the other mutants were sitting.

Cain & Frenzy were busy trying to out Arm wrestle each other , while Alex Wraith & Bishop seemed to be talking about how the X-Terminators wuld stack up to the X-Men in a fight.

"Where did Sage go" asked Logan looking around.

Bishop nodded his head towards the Restrooms "She said the testosterone level was making her ill"

Logan laughed "what were you guys doing to make her say that"

Bishop grinned hiking a thumb towards Cain & Frenzy at a nearby table "wasn't us it was those two"

Logan scratched his head looking at the two combatants"Are they still at it?what in Sam hell could they be arguing about now"

Cain grinned"give it up babe nobody stops the Juggernaught"

Frenzy grunts sweat pouring down her face as she refuses to lose.She leans slowly forward giving cain a good look down her shirt while licking her lips "are you sure about nothing?"

Cain sits there stunned not realising until he feels his hand slammed into the table that he'd lost.

Grinning Frenzy blows him a kiss"No hard feelings sweetcheeks".

Cain grabs her kissing her hard on the lips"nope none at all"

Cain walks back towards the main table followed by a slightly bemused , but grinning Frenzy.

Logan grins as they approach"so who won?"

Cain & Frenzy exchanged a look before both saying "I DID"

Sage returns to a sight of all the mutants laughing while being glared at by Cain and Frenzy.

sliding in beside Bishop Sage looks around "I am not even going to ask"

Wraith grinned at her"prob for the best Tess"

Sage gave him a withering look at the familiarity with her name "so why is there all this secrecy regarding the upcoming mission"

Wraith shrugged "I'm as much in the dark as the rest of you".

Logan watched Alex & Jubilee exchange an uneasy glance "what do you know that we don't" he asked.

Alex put a hand on Jubilee's shoulder to prevent her answering Logan"It will all be made clear once a couple of old friends turn up.until then our orders are not to say anything"

Logan also noticed Frenzy & Link look uneasy.

Cain sat there staring into his empty mu "so does anyone have any idea what will happen after the mission?"

Alex & the X-Terminators exchanged a weird smile kind of Predatory.

Jubilee sighed sadly "well everyone thinks there will be a fight when we try to leave."

Logan shrugged "I don't see why if Chuck supports you"

Alex leans back in his chair "because by that time Remy doesn't think he will support us anymore"

Link silent until then speaks up "if Remy thinks there will be trouble, you can basically count on it."

Logan grunts" well as long as Jubilee is with you guys I won't cross you".

Cain looks over at Frenzy"you can count me out to"

Bishop & Sage share a look before nodding their agreement.

"You shouldn't make offers like that mon amies without realising what you are getting into" said Remy from behind them having overheard the end of the conversation as he walked in.

His team grinned at him while he sat down beside Jubilee.

Alex looked at his friend seeming like the only one to notice anything wrong"What's up Rem"

Remy just shook his head as if it was nothing.

"I take it the meeting didn't go too well" asked Wraith

Remy sighed "Scott will cause us problems I think. We may have to take steps"

Alex just nodded surprising Logan with how easily he accepted the suggestion.

Logan grinned "your not serious Cajun".

Remy gave him a look that he had never seen it was a look he saw every time in the mirror the look of a man who would do whatever it takes to do what needs to be done.

Remy looked away from Logan "I will do whatever I have to".

Whatever Logan was about to say was cut off by the beping of his X-Men communicator "All X-Men return to the mansion code omega"

Without a word everyone headed back to the van while Remy went towards his bike.

When they all reached the mansion they piled out of the van stunned at the scene before them.

Sabretooth was holding Scott up by his throat in mid air while the X-Men were trying to push past Drayven Tsunami & Flashback who seemed to be protecting Sabretooth.

Next Chapter: A gift causes friction. The return of an old X-Man Remy hides more from the X-Men Author's Notes 

This is for leann who patiently waited for me to update I hope to have the next chapter for you by Saturday next week

Any suggestions regarding plot are always welcome.


	10. The Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 10 The Unexpected Surprise 

Logan let out a roar " CREED" , but before he could attack Remy walked towards Sabretooth & Logan could hear him muttering something like "Why does this only ever happen to me",

Remy strode forward smiling slightly "Vic let him go because as much as I would love to see how this turns out, I believe you have something for me mon amie"

Sabretooth grunted tossing Scott aside "They started it, all I did was snash through the gates and bach in their door. I couldn't even get out "I come in peace"".

Remy tried hard not to laugh "next time try knocking"

Logan growled "wait one goddamned minute are you saying you invited that thing here?"

Sabretooth grinned at his Weapon-X team mate "yeah runt he did I brought him a present from Essex".

At the mention of that name, all the X-Men fell silent in shock"oops guess I forgot not to mention that part"

Creed opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a manacled Colossus tossing him on the ground. "Essex say he hopes this evens things up a little"

Gambit nodded "Tell him thanks Vic.I will contact him when this is over, but tell him our agreement still stands"

Sabretooth turned to leave "I have to say Remy, when you sold my services to Essex I had no idea what you had gotten me into, but I owe you and I will come good on it."

Remy grinned at his one time enemy "You know why and baically he was the only homme who could do it."

Sabretooth nodded"alright cajun you know where to find me when the time comes"

Sabretooth climbed back in his car and roared through the gates before the X-Men could get over their shock at what happened and stop him.

Remy bent down to look at his ex team mate Colossus "bonjour I guess I'm not the only traitor to the X-Men mon amie"

He motioned to Lycros & Drayven "take him inside"

Scott stepped forward looking outraged "What the hell do you think your doing let him go at once"

Remy sighed "Get out of our way Scott"

Scott turned to Xavier "Please Professor tell me you didn't know anything about this"

Charles Xavier sat in his hoverchair looking very uneasy about what had just happened" Trust me Scott I knew nothing of this"

Looking over at Remy Charles wondered what was going on himself "maybe you should let him go, after all he was one of us once"

Remy calmly stood before the assembled X-Men noticing nearly all of them ready to attack on a word "He may have been one of YOU in the past, but now he is a prisoner with information I need"

Remy paused deciding he was going to need their help soon he came up with a compromise "however if you can get the information from him within 24 hours I will leave his fate up to you, but if you cannot then I will find a way to."

Looking at Lycros and Drayven Remy nodded telling them to let the X-Men take Colossus.

He was about to follow , but two sights stopped him.Jubilee was talking hurriedly to Logan "hmmm wondered why he hadn't attacked Creed" he thought. The sight that had stopped him however was Wraith talking to Rogue his hand on her arm.

Rogue feeling Remy's gaze on her looked towards him smiling softly holding his gaze before turning back to Wraith.

Remy stood there for a moment drinking in her form "I'm not jealous" he told himself he delt nothing for her anymore and forcibly walked away feeling Rogue's gaze on his back every step.

Logan's P.O.V 

He was all ready to lunge at Creed until he felt Jubilee's hand on his arm. "NO wolvie we expected him to turn up just not this soon"

Jubilee sighed seeing Logan ready to explode "He works for Gambit now he owes him his life as wel as the adamantium that now covers his skeleton".

"you can't be serious after all he's done to the cajun why would he do something so stupid" snarled Logan.

Jubilee glared back at Logan "because altho they hated each other they also respect each others skills".

Logan snorted "I still don't believe it that can't be all."

Jubilee geinned "It's not there is also the matter of the 10 million retainer that Sabretooth cannot attack any X-Man unless attacked first.Hadnt you wondered where he had been ?"

Logan looked a little taken aback "why would he do this for us after we abandoned him"

Jubilee shook her head sadly realising her friend didn't understand Remy at all"he never wanted you guys hurt and it worked so now he has an ally instead of an enemy"

Wolverine nodded starting to understand"ok I buy that,but what about Sinister what could bring him and Gambit together especially after the massacre"

Jubilee shuffled uncomfortably "None of us know the terms of that agreement except maybe Alex. We all wanted to know but we have to trust in his judgement."

Logan shook his head"after all Sinister has done to us,Gumbo can't expect the X-Men to accept this"

Jubilee looked at logan "He did warn you that there would be things you wouldn't be able to accept. I just hope the X-Men can get the info from Colossus"

Wolverine lit up a cigar "What if we can't"

Jubilee looked down very pale "trust me you don't want to know"

Logan nodded letting it go for now "lets go in darlin I want to hear what's happening"

Jubilee nodded "ok I will see you later I want to speak to Duncan"

Logan nodded seeing him just finish his coonversation with Rogue"Ok darlin I will see you inside"

Logan caught up with Rogue as she walked slowly up the steps of the mansion "Never dull with your Cajun around huh Rogue"

Rogue looked up smiling a little "not sure I ever really knew the man"

Logan nodded "A lot more to him than I ever imagined"

Rogue looked back at Wraith talking to Jubilee "Do you ever think that we put too much importance on a person's past instead of their present"

Logan smiled "you mean like Gambit"

Rogue shook her head "No not entirely, I was thinking of something Duncan said to me"

Logan still didn't like Wraith and dismissed his comment"What would a merc like him know"

Rogue sighed "Do you think we would have been treated any better than Remy if the X-Men knew all we had done?"

This caused Logan to pause "I would like to think that we would be accepted for who we are & not who we were."

"Then what makes us so different from Remy?" Whispered Rogue

Logan stopped looking thoughtful"Maybe we are not so much different after all"

Rogue sighed not sure what to think anymore"cmon sugah let's find out what's happening inside.

Author's Notes 

**Next Chapter: What does Colossus have to do with this & What will the X-Men do?**

Leann hope this ends your suspense for another week 

**To all who are against Remy/Rogue I don't know if they will end up together or not. If they do I will have to make her a bit more like Raven.**


	11. Part Truth Part Lie

Chapter 11 Part Truth Part Lie 

**The War Room**

Remy leaned against the back wall of the War Room his face a mask of indifference, but his body feeling more tired than ever. His eyes flicked to the door noticing as Rogue & Logan came in both giving him a thoughtful look before finding seats.

Xavier cleared his throat "Now that all the X-Men are here, perhaps you can tell us how you captured Colossus and what information you need."

Remy shook his head "non I cannot tell you how he was captured & before you ask I will tell you nothing about my agreement with Sinister. I need three things from Colossus

1)Magneto's location

2)The details of the Sentinal Virus

3)Where he plans to use the Emp generator from.

Xavier regarded Remy curiously "How would he have all that information?"

"Because ever since Exodus left his service, Piotr has been Erik's right hand"answered Alex

"You knew all this and never told us?" demanded Kurt

Remy sighed "Yes I knew and no I didn't tell you as I knew there would come a time where I might find him useful and you crusaders would have tried to save him from himself. Personally I agree with the homme's point of view, but unfortunately he and I are on different sides on this battle"

Logan grinned realizing something the others hadn't grasped yet "you got a spy in ole' Bucketheads group dontcha Gumbo"

Remy nods throwing Logan a tight grin "oui I do"

Scott glared at Remy almost demanding "Who is it?"

Alex looked ready to tell them but remained silent at a shake of Remy's head who turning back said to Scott"I am not giving you the names of my people"

Scott looked ready to insist, but at a look from Xavier let it go.

"Very well Remy we have 24 hours to get this information, but if we cannot he is yours" said Xavier a little coldly not happy about the situation he had backed himself into.

Xavier left followed by the rest of the X-men although Rogue gave him a backward glance as though she wanted to say something, but she to left leaving Remy and Alex alone.

"Do they have any chance of reaching him ?" asked Alex

"Oui it's between slim & none which is why I gave in so easily" snorted Remy

Alex squeezed Remy's shoulder "Are we really going to go through with this plan?"

Remy nodded sadly "Do you have any other options because I would love to hear them"

Alex shook his head sadly "You realise this will mean the end of any alliance with Xavier?"

Remy met Alex's gaze "A price I am more than willing to pay"

Alex nodded "Well whatever happens we are with you even Jubilee although she isn't looking forward to it"

Remy nodded "I wish that I had never got her involved in this as the fille deserves a lot better life."

Alex smiled "Yes she deserves to fight for someone she believes in. Oh wait guess what she is."

Remy laughed "D'accord mon amie you made your point, she is as much a part of this as you or me"

Alex grinned "I still remember when she told you no matter what happened she would stick with you as a member of your team no matter who you went up against".

Remy grinned back at him "I thought that trip to Madripoor would shake it out of her, but she just seemed to accept us for who we are instead of who we were even me. I think she has grown up a lot since her time in the X-Men".

Alex winked "You noticed that huh?"

Remy smiled "I meant as a person Alex"

Alex laughed as they left the War Room "of course Remy of course you did"

Remy grinned thinking to himself How can one brother be so different from another.

Alex stopped outside the door "One thing I don't get is why you didn't tell them Lorna is your spy?"

Remy looked at his friend "Because either Xavier or Jean would try to contact her , but I do have another reason. If anything goes wrong in the fight she is my final weapon and the X-Men are not the only mutants with telepaths on their team.We both know Erik has three.

Alex nodded knowing Remy was right "Are you going to join everyone for dinner?"

Remy shook his head"Not tonight Alex I need time to think"

Alex watched him walk out the front doors "Damn it Remy why do you let these people make you feel so unwanted"

The Dining Room 

Alex walked into the dining room & noticed The X-Men apart from four were at one end of the table & the X-Terminators were at the other. It didn't surprise him to see Logan,Sage,Bishop & Cain talking to his team while the rest of the X-Men kept sending the X-Terminators angry glances. Even Storm was ignoring the X-Terminators. "Damn Remy why do you always have to be right"he whispered to himself, but a smirk from Lycros told him he had been heard.

With a resigned sigh he saw the only vacant seat was between Scott & Jean .He made his way toward it with Remy's trademark fake smile on his face causing Jubilee to laugh at him seeming to be the only one to notice how unhappy he actually was.

Oblivous to this, Scott pulled out the chair for Alex suspiciously asking"Where's Gambit?"

Alex nodded to the window "He said he was going to take a walk to think "

Jean smiled "It is good you are back home with us"

Alex smiled but cringed inside at the idea of calling the mansion home again "So any luck with Colossus so far?"

Xavier shook his head "Not yet,but we are hopeful that we will reach him"

Alex nodded seeming to agree with the Professor's assessment, but a quick look down the table seeing Drayven's smile told him there was no chance of them reaching Colossus.

Rogue turned towards the conversation instead of where she had been gazing thoughtfully outside hoping to catch a glimpse of Remy "So how did you join up with the street rat?"

Alex smiled shaking his head "sorry Rogue our reasons for joining him are our own, but maybe you could ask Remy yourself?"

Rogue returned to her food mumbling"like he'd talk to me"

Alex nodded "Oh he will don't worry it's one of the reasons he came to settle his past here."

Rogue looked up to see if he was taunting her but smiled on seeing his sincere look.

Alex then turned to Scott "I will tell you this though, I feel that with Remy we all get a chance to do everything we never could as X-Men and that any decision Remy makes I will support whole heartedly."

(Authors Note: I will be doing separate stories for how & why each member joined as well as his agreements with Sinister etc)

Scott looked disbelievingly at his brother "You can't be serious after what Gambit did for Sinister last time and after what Sinister has done to our family how can you support anything involving him?"

"Ahhh yes he lead a team of mercs into the tunnels tried to stop the massacre had his guts ripped out by Sabretooth and saved Marrow what a totally Evil person" chuckled Drayven coldly

Scott turned angrily towards where the X-Terminators were grouped together "Why don't you just shut your mouth I don't see you as any different than the Marauders"

"Scott" hissed Storm warningly even if it lacked much conviction.

Most of the X-Men including those who were not fans of Remy or the X-Terminators thought Scott's comment was out of line.

Warren slammed his glass down "You go too far Scott just let it drop. If Alex trusts Remy it should be good enough for you.

Alex nodded his thanks to Warren.

Jubile coughed trying to lighten the atmosphere turned to Husk"so they let you join the X-Men hayseed? Man they need to look at their membership criteria"

Sam laughed "Yeah nowadays they let anyone join"

Cain belched "Hey kid I object to that"

This brought laughter back to the table and everyone went back to their own conversations except Alex who realised sadly that Remy was right and they would never be accepted by the X-Men. He shook his head returning to his food and making small talk with Scott & Jean unaware of the look he was getting from Rogue.

Outside the Mansion 

"I know you're there Duncan" Remy smiled.

Wraith laughed becoming visible "Never could sneak up on you mate"

Remy grinned "So how come you're not at dinner with the rest of the X-Men?"

Wraith grunted "Bunch of hypocrites. I still don't see why I'm the one stuck with them"

Remy nodded "It won't be for much longer"

Wraith looked questioningly at his friend "your really going to go against the X-Men?"

Remy nodded "Once Magneto is taken care of oui"

Wraith sighed "I hope you know what you're doing"

Gambit grunted "Oui mon amie, but maybe I should say the same to you. I saw how close you have gotten to Rogue"

Wraith's head snapped up angrily, but then he grinned "I don't believe it the great Gambit is jealous"

Remy snorted "Yeah right"

Wraith grinned "just doing what you told me to mate keeping an eye on her"

Remy shrugged" and?"

Wraith sighed "You need to talk to her Remy she's a mess where your concerned"

Remy looked back at the mansion "It's pointless that femme and I are just too broken"

Wraith squeezed Remy's shoulder "I'll tell you the same thing you told me once "Mon amie there are some things you need to fight to preserve"

Remy laughed "using my own words against me? I will think about it, but in the meantime you had better prepare for the worst starting tomorrow"

Wraith looked up "You are going to use Drayven again?"

Remy shook his head "No he will help, but I am going to do this my way"

Wraith turned quite pale at this "God Remy no isn't there any other way? I saw what happened last time"

Remy just shrugged "Don't worry it won't be the same as Cortez"

Wraith smiled "So did you tell them how your powers got kicked up a notch?"

"Xavier told them what he believes is the truth" smiled Remy

"So in other words NO" laughed Wraith

"Let's just say they have an edited version"

Wraith nodded "Lok whatever you got planed I have your back as always, but just make sure you finish one battle before starting the next"

Remy laughed this time "Things were simpler in M.I.S.T non?"

Wraith laughed before walking back to the mansion "Yeah but not as much fun"

Remy smiled lighting up a cigarette"I don't think anybody will find much fun once things get started."

**Next Chapter A meal A meeting Hints on Tsunami's history as well as a couple of surprises**


	12. Dinner Party

Chapter 12 

**Dinner Party or Verbal Sparring**

The Dining Room 

"Man who died in here? Oh no offense Drayven" said Wraith as he walked in which caused laugter from some and glares from others."

Bobby looked up "Oh look another traitor they seem to be multiplying."

Scott and Jean chuckled nodding along with most of the others at the table,but they stopped when Wraith started laughing "How do you betray something you don't believe in?"

Even Xavier was a little taken aback at this"If you don't believe why do you fight?"

Wraith shook his head sadly" You cannot even get mutants to co-exist what hope is there?even members of your own teams cannot exist together"

Scott spat"oh look back to Gambit again"

Jubilee laughed "No he is talking about people like Kitty and me who are always pushed off to the side or sent away when not wanted . Let's not even start on how we hunted the members of X-Force down because the X-Men thought your son Cable had assasinated Xavier. (This earnt a snort from Sam who still held a grudge for how his old team was always looked at by the Xmen especially the older ones).

Then there was the time Storm let the members of Excalibur think all of the X-Men were dead, OH! And lets not forget the time Xavier altered Colossus's mind to create him a new personality or when he Jean & Cable put the X-Men through that mind trick scenario because he thought a traitor had infiltrated his team. Also what about the time Storm accused Rogue of using her powers on Wolvie without even waiting to see what actually happened."

A slow clap was being made from the door causing every eye to flick towards the sound "Mon Deiu Jubilee you should have been a lawyer you make an excellent case does she not Scott"

Scott just glared at him while Jubilee just flushed as she realized that she had got a little carried away.

Scott's face got even redder and the silence stretched uncomfortably, everyone's eyes flicked between Scott and Remy waiting for a confrontation. Even Xavier was silent reeling from Jubilee's verbal onslaught.

Scott however decided now was not the time to pursue a fight and ignoring Gambit completely went back to talking with Jean.

Gambit smiled letting his gaze travel over the table stopping on Rogue for a few moments before looking at Xavier.

"Might I borrow your office for a talk with my team?" asked Remy

Xavier nodded although he did look a little curious.

The X-Terminators went to rise, but were waved down by Remy "Finish your meal there is no hurry. I will meet you there when you are done".

Remy turned to leave and as he did, Bobby's food exploded all over his face causing most of the table X-Terminators and X-Men alike to burst out laughing at his outraged food drenched face.

Remy's voice drifted back from the doorway "Next time you use the word TRAITOR at one of my team Drake that will be you and not just your food"

Cain smirked "Told ya so!"

Bobby went to go after Gambit, but he was stopped by Warren "You asked for that Bobby"

Bobby glared at Wraith as if it was his fault "I will get you for this"

Duncan laughed "Oh I am so scared Snowboy"

Jubilee was trying to hide her smile as she thought Bobby had got a dose of his own medicine. She looked up at Alex expecting to see a smile, but to her surprise saw a worried frown.

"Something wrong Alex" asked Jean

"Not really just thinking about things" he replied

"What doesn't Gambit trust with what the meeting is about? Some faith in his right hand man" sneered Scott

Alex ignored the insult already realizing Scott's hatred for what Remy was doing and left the table without a word.

"Scott why are you trying to provoke him" whispered Jean

"I can't help it the thought of him working with Gambit just galls me" hissed Scott

Jean nodded "I feel the same, but we need to win him back if only to keep an eye on Remy"

Scott looked as Alex left through the door "Very well I will try to be nice"

The X-Terminators slowly left the table one by one until only Jubilee and Tsunami were left as they were deep in conversation with Logan.

Logan snorted "You don't seriously expect me to believe that the Hand just let you go?"

Jubilee smiled "Remy can be very pursuasive"

Tsunami grinned "He gave them something of greater value than me"

Wolverine looked intrigued "What could have he offered that could be more valuable than a Alpha class mutant ninja?"

Tsunami looked a little unsure of whether she should say, but was saved by Jubilee answering.

After a quick look to see Betsy wasn't listening Jubilee whispered "He gave Matsuo the ability to summon Kwannon back from Death"

Logan choked on his beer causing curious stares.

Jubilee and Tsunami just smiled before also leaving the table.

"Hey wait a minute I want to hear how he did that" called Logan after them

Jubilee poked her head around the corner "Why don't you meet us in the Danger Room at midnight when we have our team practice."

Logan nodded "I'll be there darlin"

Xavier nodded "Perhaps anyone who would like to see their practice would join Logan, however I will need Scott, Jean and Ororo to help me with Colossus".

Rogue, Bishop and Sage all nodded their assent and Logan leaned back thinking "This should be fun"

Xavier's Office 

"Ladies so good of you to join us"smirked Link as Jubilee and Tsunami walked in.

"oh hush" smiled Tsunami settling herself in Link's lap while the others looked on smiling

"Now that the lovebirds are back together, perhaps we can find out why you called us here Boss?"asked Flashback

Remy nodded from behind the desk "Oui mon amies. The reason we are here is to let you know that soon I think the X-Men will try to recruit you away from my team and into theirs. I have seen hints of it already. I think Alex and Jubilee will be the first targets followed by Wraith and Frenzy".

Everyone burst out laughing

"They can forget it" barked Alex

"Yeah no way" smirked Jubilee

"Me an X-Man? Hell no" laughed Frenzy

Remy smiled pleased with the reaction"Thank you, but I want you to let them recruit you"

Wraith smirked seeing Remy's plan

Alex nodded reluctantly "You want them to think they have some of your team on their side"

Remy nodded "I know this will be hard on you Alex"

Alex shook his head "No it seems a smart play especially for me and Jubes"

Remy smiled "The other reason is that I have told the X-Men we are only here to stop Magneto,so let's stick to that story"

Drayven almost purred "What are we going to do about Colossus?"

Remy suddenly looked grim "I will do whatever I have to.We need that info"

Tsunami remembering something spoke up "Talking of the X-Men, Jubes invited Logan to our training session. I expect we will have an audience."

Remy smiled at Jubilee "Did you really?want to show him how good you are petite?"

Jubilee blushed loking down "Well ummm like....."

Remy held up a hand"It's ok Jubes in fact I wish I had thought of it. It's time they saw what we are capable of"

Lycros grunted "I guess you want us to hold back tho?"

Remy grinned "Au contraire I want you to cut loose completely. Oh and Jubilee"

Jubilee looked up "Try not to blow the place up like in Paris"

Jubilee smiled while the rest of the team burst out laughing.

Remy stood up "We have 3 hours before practice so I will meet you there. Link if you can tear yourself away from your wife, perhaps you will help me set up the programme."

Link nodded pinching Tsunami on the rear causing her to jump up "Sure thing Boss Man"

Remy turned towards the door followed by Link and the rest of the X-Terminators leaving Alex and Jubilee alone.

"You ok Jubilee" asked Alex

Jubilee nodded "Yeah I guess I just always hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had friends here and after this I think I will lose them"

Alex nodded "I know what you mean, but anyone who is your true friend will stick by you and I know Logan will always be there for you."

Jubilee smiled "I know your right and I cannot wait to see his reaction later".

Alex chuckled Cmon lets see if we can cause some trouble around here"

Jubilee grinned"You are sounding more like Remy and Duncan every day"

Alex laughed" I will take that as a compliment"

Jubilee shook her head unable to hide a smile as she followed Alex out the door.

**Next Chapter:**

**Colossus gets interrogated**

**Xavier starts having doubts**

**The X-Terminators have their practice**

**Authors notes**

**I am so sorry in not updating I promise to update more soon.**


	13. Line in the sand

**Chapter 13**

**A Line in the sand**

**The Danger Room Observation Booth**

Hank looked up as Remy and Link walked in "Salutations my cajun friend".

Remy smiled "Bonjour Henri"

Link nodded to Hank before sitting down at the command console "Ok Remy, what do you want me to do?"

Remy handed him a cd "Dis is the layout for the session".

Beast looked up curiously" What are you doing Remy?"

Remy smiled " Just making a few modifications for my team's practice session."

Hank looked sceptical as well as a little alarmed at how easily Link was accessing the system commands "I will

have to tell Cgarles about this".

Remy shrugged and watched him leave.

Link grinned "so any special extra commands you want in there?"

Remy sighed collapsing into a chair "Just take out all safeties as well as the override controls".

Link loked a little surprised at this"Are you sure? they won't like this."

Remy closed his eyes and leaned his head back "Merde like I care what the high and mighty X-men

think of me anymore."

Link grinned "I am looking forward to seeing their faces when they see this"

Remy chuckled "You mean abject horror?"

Link grinned "So what's going on with you and Rogue?"

Remy glared "What is this first Duncan and now you? I feel like I am on the mutant dating game"

Link laughed at the mental image "Just trying to help mate. After all if it wasn't for you I would never

have met my wife."

Remy smiled at the memory of him introducing them to each other "Rogue and I are nothing right now both of us

refusing to change. I am tired of trying to be what other people want me to be mon amie. It is time that people

accepted me for who I am."

Link stood up having finished typing in the commands "You never know what the future may hold Remy maybe you will

find what you seek?"

Remy smiled at his ever opptimistic friend " Well until then let us enjoy what we have D'accord?"

Link smirked "Wel we will certainly enjoy tonight."

Remy laughed leading link out , not noticing the green eyes watching him from the shadows.

**Holding Cell 1**

Colossus stirred as he heard the door openand watched as Xavier, Scott, Jean and Ororo entered "ahhh godspotin Xavier

I should have known you would be here."

Xavier smiled "Hello Piotr we are here to help you"

Piotr growled "Like you helped my sister"

"That was not our fault " snapped Scott.

Piotr just turned his back on them.

"Where is magnus Piotr" asked Xavier

Colossus turned back smiling "Oh I am sure he is around"

Scott stepped up to the forcefield"We will stop him."

Piotr looked at each of them in disgust "Oh yes stop him from doing his will, so that other mutants like Illyana will die".

Storm stepped forward "Piotr my brother you cannot condone the slaughter of innocents"

Colossus snarled "They are flatscans what do I care for their deaths or even yours. I have been used ever since I joined the X-Men.

This is where I make my stand.I will follow Magneto until the end!"

"I cannot believe this is the real personality of Colossus." Jean sent telepathically to Xavier.

Xavier nodded grimly at Colossus "Very well if we cannot convince you to give us the information willingly. Then we must take

it, even though it violates every rule I hold dear."

After sharing a look with Jean they both entered into Colossus's mind.

After gaining their bearings Jean and Charles were apalled as a black tar substance wraped around their legs preventing them from

moving forward.

"Charles what is this stuff?" asked Jean

Charles shook his head "I do not know let's try blasting free."

Blast after blast they sent at the substance each blast caused the tar to seep further and further up their bodies until only

their heads were above it.

"Charles we need to leave" screamed Jean

Charles nodded and they reluctantly fled back into their own bodies gasping for air.

Colossus grinned at the two telepaths who had tried invading his mind "Problem?"

Scott stared at Colossus a hand on his visor as if ready to attack "What did you do?" he demanded.

Colossus smiled as if daring him to attack "All of the Acolytes in the inner circle have a defense against telepaths. The more

they struggle the worse it gets until their mind is destroyed."

Ororo looked questioningly at the recovering Professor "Perhaps Remy will have more success Charles?"

Colossus suddenly turned pale and backed a couple of steps away from them "What does Gambit have to do with this?"

Xavier was shocked to say the least at the fear eminating in waves from Piotr at the mention of Gambit's name "If we cannot convince

you to give us the information we need, we have promised to let him try."

"Niet! you cannot I will end up like Cortez a mushroom."

Xavier looked around, but saw his X-Men as confused as him by this statement "Explain".

Colossus let out a sigh and sat down on the bunk facing Xavier "Cortez ran into Gambit two years ago and there was a huge fight. After it was over

Gambit walked away,but Cortez was left wrecked his mind a blank slate. Magneto brought in Tlepaths to repair the damage, however it was as if Gambit

had ripped out everything Cortez ever was. One telepath told me that the only way he could describe the damage was that his mind had been raped.

There was nothing in there left to mend."

Ororo turned pale as this information sank slowly in"You are lying he would never do something that vile"

Xavier looked horrified and sent a message telepathically to Jean and Scott "_Come to my office at midnight when the X-Terminators are_

_in the Danger Room_"

Xavier left followed by Jean and Scott while Storm stayed to keep an eye on Colossus.

Colossus smirked evilly "What's wrong weather with found out your knight in shining armour isn't so knightly?"

Storm was furious and the winds howled around her as she shrieked at colossus " HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT"

Colossus just laughed even harder as he watched Storm sink defeatedly to her knees sobbing realising why Remy had told her the X-Men

would either support him or try to stop him.

**Next Chapter**

**The long delayed Danger Room scene as well as the meeting between Xavier Jean and Scott.**

**Authors notes**

**I apologise for the delay between chapters I will try harder to get one a week at least**

**Ps Just for you Leann the next chapter will be up in a couple of days time for your patience**


	14. Midnight Occurances

**CHAPTER 14**

**MIDNIGHT CONVERSATIONS AND BATTLES**

**The Danger Room Observation Booth**

Rogue arrived early hoping to get a good view of the training session, but on entering was stunned to see many of her team mates

already there. She noticed Juggernaught , Warren , Sage and Bishop talking heatedly up front and walked over to find out

what they were talking so heatedly about.

"Surprised to see you here Darlin or maybe I'm not"

Rogue turned around facing Logan "Just curious is all Sugah"

Logan snorted "Right just curious sure"

Rogue ignored the comment and nodded over at the four still talking heatedly " What are they so excited about?"

Logan followed his gaze his hearing had already picked up the gist of their talk before Rogue had ever entered "They are trying

to understand why the cajun took out all the safety and override protocols."

Rogue's face blanched "He can't do that is he mad?"

Logan just smiled " If what I have learnt over the last few days is true, then I think he can probably do just about anything

he wants to."

Rogue looked at Logan thoughtfully "You are not worried about Lee?"

Logan snorted "I think she can handle herself just fine."

Rogue shook her head "I don't get him what is he trying to prove?"

Logan laughed "I thought you were over him and didn't care if you ever saw him again"

Rogue turned away looking down into the Danger Room she locked eyes with the man she was sure she would never see again

after she abandoned him.

Remy looked up causing Duncan to follow his gaze and smile to himself "Well boss looks like they are all here."

Remy sighed nodding "Lets get this show started".

Remy called out "Computer initiate Gauntlet ".

**Xavier's Office**

Xavier sat facing his two oldest students his hands steepled in front of him "So tell me what you think of what Colossus said"

Jean exchanged a glance with her husband before answering "I think that Remy is more dangerous than ever especially if he now has

some telepathic ability. I am sorry Charles, but I think we need to stop him before he goes too far."

Scott nodded slightly "I agree and you have told us we need him for this mission, but after it is over I think we will need to take steps."

Xavier sighed "I know you are right and I feel partly responsible. Maybe I should have done more sooner, but I did not realise

he was using such barbaric methods."

Jean reached over and squeezed Charles's hand "This is not your fault I feel that Gambit always had this inside him."

Scott nodded "Maybe we could convince one or two members of his team to help us?"

Xavier looked shrewdly at the couple in front of him "You have already thought about this?"

Scott nodded "Yes Sir! I think we could convince Alex and Jubilee. Maybe even Frenzy"

Xavier sighed "Very well, but what about the others."

Scott looked uncomfortable as he voiced his thoughts "I think you will find the others probably have criminal pasts. Maybe SHIELD

could help us with them?"

Xavier looked unhappy at this, but eventually he nodded "After we take care of Erik"

Scott nodded "Perhaps we should go and watch the X-Terminators in the Danger Room so we can see how they fight?"

Xavier nodded and the three of them started towards the Danger Room.

**The Danger Room Observation Deck**

The mutants gathered in the Observation Deck looked down horrified as the Room suddenly changed into a re-make of the

Roman colliseum where Gladiators used to fight in the Roman Empire. However what had horrified them was that now surrounding

the X-Terminators were copies of past and present Xmen outnumbering them at least two to one. The only exception was that none of the

Mutants in the booth were in the Danger Room as if Remy had known who would turn up to watch.

Logan chuckled as he observed the scene "Chuck is gonna freak when he hears about this."

Rogue's head snapped around to face Logan "Why the X-Men?"

Bishop called over "We are only the first level, according to the console there are four levels. This is the only group battle

the other three appear to be individual sessions."

Rogue looked down as the two teams started to engage each other "They cannot win. There are too many."

Juggernaught grinned as he watched Frenzy beat the hell out of Warpath and Wolfsbane "Rogue you have never seen him really fight this

is gonna get bloody before its over."

Rogue lifted an eyebrow at that comment "What are you talking about I have seen him fight lots of times".

Sage grinned "Are you that naiive, he survived on the streets before joining the Guild where he was raised in a constant state of War. He was a

Black Ops operative as well as working for Sinister and god knows who else. Now he isn't constrained by X-Men rules I doubt he worries

if his opponents get up or stay down permanently in his fights."

All eyes turned down towards the fight anxious yet fearful of what they might see.

To say it wasn't much of a fight would be an understatement. After taking out the members from X-Force and X-Factor, they started in on the

more powerful members. The first one to fall was Iceman forgetting that although ice was extremely powerful, it was still just water. Tsunami

caused him to slowly melt into a puddle before Link threw a napalm grenade into it.

Colossus Husk and Nightcrawler were defeated almost as easily by Flashbak and Frenzy who left them unconscious on the floor and went

looking for more opponents.

Logan watched on slightly horrified as he watched the beast viciously gutted by Lycros. He also saw a horrified look come over the hologram

of Storm as she saw Psylocke being fed from by Drayven.

Unfortunately this distraction was enough to let Havok blast her from the sky to land crumpled on the floor.

Logan now switched his gaze to see how Jubilee was faring and watched in astonishment as she danced around Shadowcat luring her in

so that she could blind her with one of her Paffs point blank in her face. Logan watched on horrified as he saw Jubilee flip over Kitty and

snap her neck on the way to the ground "Holy crap I don't believe it". swore Logan turning to look at Rogue for her reaction. However

he noticed that she and everyone else were staring as if hypnotised at the last two battles Gambit and Wraith against Jean and Scott.

He looked on bemused never having seen either fight like they were now. Any time it seemed the holograms started to gain an advantage

Remy and Duncan swapped partners without even communicating as if they did this instinctively.

What was stunning the observers was seeing Cyclops and Phoenix unleashing the full extent of their powers against the two X-Terminators,

who just kept avoiding everything laughing and taunting them.

Logan broke his gaze away as he heard the door open and Xavier Scott and Jean entered.

"Come to watch the show?" smirked Logan

The three newcomers ignored his comment and just stared horrified at the carnage before them.

At a sudden laugh from Rogue Logan turned back to watch the fight.

Remy grinned at the hologram of Jean "You had your chance chere now it's my deal

Grabbing a deck of cards in each hand he charged them and threw them around Phoenix sealing her inside a kinetic coccoon to contain the blast

and watched in grim satisfaction as the 104 blasts completely destroyed the hologram.

This only left Wraith facing the holographic cyclops who was using every attack programmed into it to destroy him. It all ended in two simple

moves as a swift kick between the legs brought cyclops to his knees and then Wraith beheaded him with his Kitana which he had not used since

joining the X-Men.

Remy nodded to Duncan "Is it my imagination or do they look a little angry."

Duncan followed his gaze and grinned at the smile on Rogue's face as well as the nod of approval from Logan. He nearly burst out laughing at

the anger eminating from Xavier,Scott and Jean.

Remy matched his smile "Cmon mon amie let's talk to them while level two begins".

Wraith nodded and followed him out.

"Mah gawd did you see that man move?" whispered Rogue

Logan snorted "Sure your over Gambit"

Rogue actually blushed.

Bishop chuckled "I was a little surprised at Jubilee."

Logans eyesturned a little hard "I cannot believe she did that."

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS" roared Scott "He just killed the X-Men and you are all talking like reporters on a football game.!"

The assembled mutants looked a little ashamed until Logan smirked "Careful Summers don't lose your head."

This caused everyone to laugh and Scott to turn even redder.

Gambit and Wraith entered, Remy locked eyes with Rogue and smiled as she blushed looking away looking even more flustered than before

wishing she could see what was going on inside his head.

"There a problem mon amie?" Remy asked Xavier.

**Next Chapter**

**Jubilee vs Bastion**

**The Aliance starts to experience problems**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

**THINGS CHANGE**

**The Danger Room observation deck**

Xavier nodded curtly "Yes there is Remy please follow me we need to talk."

Remy smiled "Of course Charles I will join you there"

Wraith smiled as he saw Xavier Jean and Scott leave "You going to be ok Remy? or do you want me to join you?"

Remy shook his head "Non its ok Duncan I will be fine this is not unexpected."

Wraith nodded and grinned "Was worth it tho kind of like the old days you and me."

Remy grinned back "Kind of like when we faced off against the Hand?"

Wraith nodded "Ahhhh the good old days blood and destruction before lunch and then drinking and partying into the night"

Remy laughed "Alex keep an eye on things for me mon amie"

Alex nodded from across the room "No prob we will be here ."

Remy nodded to him and Duncan before heading out the door leaving the rest to watch below as Jubilee walked into the centre of

the Danger Room ready for her session.

**Xavier's Office**

Remy walked in sitting down in front of the desk facing Xavier who was flanked by Scott and Jean.

"Remy what the hell was that about?" asked Xavier

Remy shrugged "Practice"

Scott glared at him "What practice in killing your friends?"

Remy lifted an eyebrow "What friends?"

Scott turned purple with anger and was on the verge of exploding when Xavier interrupted "I cannot allow this to happen again if it does

I will have to take steps."

Remy looked at his one time leader curiously "What kind of steps?"

Xavier sighed "I would disband your team"

Remy nodded as if expecting such a comment.

"I am sure some of them would welcome a chance to join us anyway" smiled Jean

Remy smirked to himself keeping his face devoid of emotion "Oh really chere?"

Scott nodded "Yes I am sure Alex and Jubilee would love to become X-Men again"

Remy looked at Scott "Then why don't you ask them? It seems to me homme that if you had wanted Alex in the X-Men,

you would have offered him a place at least once in the last few years."

Scott gritted his teeth anger almost ready to explode as the insult hit home.

Xavier cleared his throat "That is not the issue, but thank you for letting us make the offer to some of your team to join us."

Remy nodded "It's their choice I don't own them. So is that all?"

Xavier shook his head "No it is not. Will you tell us what happened to Fabian Cortez please."

Remy chuckled "Mon dieu someone has been telling tales it seems."

"Is it true?" demanded Scott.

Remy smiled "Ahhh there are many truths who can tell."

Scott slammed his fist down onto the desk "I demand you tell us."

Remy'gaze turned icy "You Demand?"

Xavier laid a calming hand on Scott's arm "I would like to know Remy please."

Remy sighed dramatically having known he would tell them what happened, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy

Cyclops and Phoenix.

"Well let's see it happened about 3 weeks after the heroic X-Men left me to die." Smiled Remy causing Scott and Jean to

turn an interesting shade of purple, but before they could defend themselves Remy continued.

"I was recovering from Hypothermia and frostbite when some Acolytes decided to come a calling on me. Well as you can no doubt

imagine I was in no state to entertain such visitors and was quickly subdued and taken before ole' Bucket head."

"You were taken to Magnus?" asked Xavier

Remy nodded "Yes well after I turned him down when he offered me a job he told me that he had been Erik the Red and had

organised my trial in the hopes that I would either die or kill the X-Men to save myself. Well I told him what happened with them leaving me

and he found that very funny. He then had me taken to a holding cell where I was left for Oh possibly a month. All the time I kept thinking

_Where are my friends where are the X-Men_. Guess what tho you never came even after Magnus leaked that he was holding me you never

came. Why is that?"

Scott and Jean wouldn't meet his gaze while Xavier seemingly oblivious to them whispered "I never knew"

Remy snorted realising that the Summers couple had known and done nothing "Well after a while I had frequent visits from Cortez who seemed to

find it amusing to charge up my powers until my Empathy almost drove me mad and then took it away again. All the time tho my mind was growing

accustomed to the power until one day when Cortez messed with my powers I pushed back without any constraint andbefore either of us knew

what was happening I was just trampling through his mind my powers destroying everything as they touched it. I am sure that I only

survived because Julie slapped me back to reality."

"Julie? who was that?" asked Jean

"Juliette" smiled Remy "A.K.A Frenzy."

"Why would a brute like her care?" asked Scott

Remy wanted to rip Scott to shreds on the spot at that insult, but kept his temper "She wanted to leave and we decided to help each other."

"So that is how she joined your team?" asked Jean

Remy shook his head "No that was a year or so later."

Xavier nodded "Thank you for telling us I see it was an accident."

Remy laughed "No Charles it was an accident when I entered his mind, but I purposefully used anything I had to destroy what I saw."

Scott Xavier and Jean looked stunned "Your not serious"whispered Jean.

Remy smiled "Perfectly serious."

Xavier looked grim "And you are perfectly happy to do it again?"

Remy shook his head"It would not happen again if that is what you are worried about I have control over it now."

Xavier nodded "Very well but I will never condone that type of action."

Remy thought how hypocritical that statement was after what Xavier had done to Magneto, but kept it to himself "So are we done with 20 questions

now?can I get back to my team while I have one?"

Xavier nodded as Remy got to his feet only to be knocked down again as an explosion rocked the Mansion.

"What the hell was that?" asked Scott

Remy sighed "Jubilee"

"That's not possible shes nowhere near powerful enough."

Remy Smirked "Things Change you should know that"

All four mutants left the office heading towards the Danger Room looking worried except for Remy who had a knowing smirk on his face.

**Next Chapter : What happened in the Danger Room**

**Author's note Sorry its been so long Leah the next chapter should be up in a few days now that I know where I'm going**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Emotions run High**

Remy watched as Xavier, Cyclops and Phoenix rushed off towards the Danger Room already prepared to lecture Jubilee

without any idea what had happened. Shaking his head he made his way after them wondering how they could treat her

like that with everything she had sacrificed for them.

**Observation Booth**

Xavier, Jean and Scott entered the Observation booth to a see a stunned crowd staring down in silence. Jean was assaulted

with thoughts of Shock, Fear, Disgust and Sorrow from the assembled Mutants.

"What the hell did she do this time" sneered Scott already assuming that Jubilee had lost control yet again.

The only thing that saved Scott's life was Jean holding Wolverine in a TK grip as well as Bishop and Frenzy forcibly

restraining him.

Wraith nodded down below"Remy's down there."

Rogue looked down at the human firecracker who was down on her knees sobbing plasma bursts seeping from every part

of her body creating an energy minefield preventing anyone from reaching her."He will never get to her through that."

Duncan smiled at Rogue with complete confidence "Yes he will."

The assembled mutants looked on with awe as Remy walked through the Plasma burst without a scratch and kneeled

down next to Jubilee.

Jean was the first to break the silence "What made her snap like this?

Link sighed "Everything was going great until the high and mighty Ice Cube decided to mess up the Programme."

Jean followed his gaze to where an unconscious Bobby lay in the corner.

Wraith snorted "He tried to hit me from behind but Rogue pushed me out of the way so it hit the controls and the programme

went into Omega Level."

"Well then what was a simple Sentinal battle became a free for all with Bastion and his advanced Sentinals against Jubilee

where she was restrained and Bastion taunted her about being taken back to his base and having a repeat performance." put in

Tsunami acidly.

Scott snorted "Well that is no exscuse we have all been captured many times."

Scott was greeted with the end of Link's fist before he could say anything else knocking him to the floor "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD,

you have never been through what she went through. They tortured her, gang raped her,starved her and all because she wouldn't betray you.

Then what did you do? You sent her back to Generation X and when that fell through to X-Corp. Did you check up on her?Council her?

NO! you just pushed her away and let her try and cope."

Wraith laid a hand on Link's shoulder "Let it go mate he's not worth it."

Link gritted his teeth and turned around angrily after spitting in the face of a stunned Scott Summers.

The X-Men all exchanged glances shame written over their faces especially Wolverine as Link's words showed how callously they had

taken Jubilee for granted and ignored her pain and anguish.

Rogue stared down at the young woman on the Danger Room floor a tear running down her face as she asked wraith in a hoarse

whisper "How can she act like she does after going through all that."

Wraith wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pointed down at Remy "He is one of the reasons I think. When we rescued her she was

a wreck, but Remy told us to leave him alone with her and 30 minutes later she walked out with her head held high and bantering with us like

she had known us forever."

Bishop nodded down to the Danger Room his arms around Sage who alone knew the type of imprisonment that Jubilee must have gone through

"I Wonder what he said to her."

Everybody looked confused as Jubilee was obviously laughing not hysterically, but with obvious feeling as she let Remy help her up and

lead her out of the Danger Room.

Rogue looked carefully at Duncan "Are she and him you know? or are they just really close?"

Wraith looked confused "I don't know Alex?"

Alex looked over from where he was in conversation with Tsunami and Link "Yeah Dunc?"

"What's going on between Remy and Jubilee?"

Alex smirked "Oh is something going on?"

"Your no help" snorted Wraith

Alex just laughed turning towards the rest of the X-Terminators "Well I think Team practice is over."

Link nodded "Yes especially since she fried the system."

Tsunami giggled "Kind of reminds me of Paris"

The X-Terminators burst out laughing as Wolverine asked with obvious concern "Why what happened in Paris?"

Tsunami smiled "Well Jubilee and I were shopping with Link and Remy, when out of nowhere US Agent and those wannabe

Guarsdmen The Jury attacked us. To cut a long story short The Shopping Centre is now a one story Parking Lot and the Agent's

Team were sent home naked as the day they were born."

Scott tried to look more curious than disgusted as he climbed back to his feet "Why did they attack you?"

Tsunami looked over to her husband "What did Remy say?"

An amused voice sounded from the doorway "I said Murder, Grand Theft,Arson and others too numerous to mention."

All heads turned to see a smiling Remy supporting a weak looking Jubilee.

Logan immediately moved to Jubilee's side "You ok darlin?"

Jubilee nodded and despite trying to convince them otherwise was marched off to the infirmary for a check up by Logan and Hank.

Remy looked after their departing backs shaking his head in amusement until he heard Xavier say "Perhaps she should be left behind

if she cannot control herself under stress?"

Remy just snorted in disdain "This is still my team and I decide who goes on the mission not you."

Xavier seemed taken aback at the venom in Remy's voice as he thought the young man would just agree to his decisions.

Scott just glared at Remy even though a tiny part of him agreed that the team commander should decide who makes up his own team.

"Don't speak to Charles like that, as an X-Man you should follow his suggestions."

"Don't ever refer to me as an X-Man" spat Remy

Alex stepped forward laying a hand on Remy's chest "Calm down Remy this isn't helping we have to work together."

Jean nodded, but Remy just turned on his heel and stormed out.

Alex shook his head "His temper will be the death of him"

Jean smiled "Thank you for intervening Alex."

Alex smiled "It's ok Jeannie, he was wrong to lash out at you."

Scott nodded at the way Remy had gone "Shouldn't you go after him?"

Alex laughed "Hell no I will let him cool off."

Scott smiled even wider"Then why don't we get a coffee?"

Alex nodded throwing a meaningful look at Link who left with the X-Terminators all throwing Dark looks at Alex."

Scott, Alex and Jean headed off to the kitchen while the rest of the X-Men slowly dispursed carrying the still unconscious

Bobby to the infirmary leaving Wraith and Rogue the only occupants.

Wraith smiled "Well that was fun."

Rogue shook her head "He's not who I remember him to be."

Wraith nodded "We all change. I'm gonna hit the sheets how about you?"

Rogue shrugged "I think I will stay up Sugah maybe go flying."

Wraith nodded laying a hand on her arm as he passed.

Remy smiled to himself as he walked down to the dock taking a long drag on his cigarette "Lessez le bon temps rulez". It had been

easy to manipulate the X-Men into their current frame of mind and Alex had played his part perfectly.

A familiar scent reached his nose before he heard her feet step onto the dock. "Hello chere I wondered when you might seek me out."

"Sugah can we talk?"

**Next chapter : The talk people have been asking me for**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Coversations Abound **

Remy smiled "Of course we can talk chere. Not like we used to, but yes we can talk."

Rogue winced at the wording "Why didn't byou ever come back?"

Remy turned to face her a slight smirk on his face "Let me guess you thought it was because of you?"

Rogue nodded afraid her worst fears were about to be confirmed.

Remy studied her for a minute before shaking his head "Non it wasn't. Antarctica was a slap in the face , but

not in the way you are thinking. I realised that even after all I had done for them, to the high and mighty X-Men

I was expendable. A resource that they were quite happy to use or disgard."

Rogue shook her head about to interrupt, but Remy held his hand up to stop her. "Rogue if it had been any other X-Man

they would have scoured every inch of the planet for them. Yet for me the only person who attempted to look for me

was you, even though they knew what happened ."

Rougue lowered her head unable to meet his eyesas she whispered "Ya mean when I left you to die."

Remy lifted her chin up so their gazes were locked as he firmly stated "I don't hold it against you so don't punish yourself for it

I knew that you had me inside you shoving all the self hatred for my mistakes down your throat."

Rogue smiled slightly starting to actually believe that he didn't hate her "So it was really cuz of the X-Men?"

"Mostly and because I think my team does a better job." smirked Remy

Rogue had to laugh at his arrogance "You'll never change swamp rat."

"we all change chere and not always for the better." Remy sighed sadly

Rogue nodded kicking at the ground "So where does that leave us?"

Remy stayed silent for a moment considering before taking her hand in his "For now we are allies maybe friends. In the future

who can tell, but for now I believe you have feelings for someone else."

Rogue looked away a slight red colouring her cheeks "Ahn sure I don't know what you mean."

Remy laughed "Oh please chere this is me you are talking to."

Rogue grinned "Yeah I guess if anyone knows me it would be you."

Remy smiled "I figured from the way I saw you two earlier as well as in the booth just now."

Rogue arched an eyebrow "Maybe, but he can be the most irritating man I have ever met."

Remy grinned "Yes Duncan has that effect on people."

"I don't know Remy he's so much like you do I really want to go through that again?"

"Like me? Oh chere no he's not. He will never hide his past from you what you see is what you get. Although you will probably have to do the chasing."

Rogue smiled thinking to herself it had been a long time since she had to chase a man "I may need a few pointers from you."

"Oh no chere in that you don't need any help at all" chuckled Remy

Rogue grinned as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders "This isn't how I thought this conversation would go after the

run in I had with your Team."

Remy laughed "You thought we would be fighting and cursing each other?"

Rogue nodded "I was ready to accept it to as I deserve your hate and anger."

Remy laid a hand on Rogue's shoulder "Chere forgive yourself I have. I am sorry about my team as they can be overprotective especially

Jubilee."

Rogue's eyes flashed a little at the mention of the young mutant's name "Yes I noticed how close you two were."

Remy laughed "She and I are only friends despite what people think."

Rogue humphed not convinced, but also not wanting to push the subject.

"So how are things with the X-Men these days? I understand you had some problems" smiled Remy quickly changing the subject.

Rogue shrugged "I coped"

Remy nodded looking thoughtful "Do you ever think of leaving?"

Rogue kicked at a rock in frustration "Maybe, but where would I go? It's not as if I have any friends or place to live and who would accept

fighting bad guys as job experience?"

Remy laughed "I could solve that for you if you wanted out"

Rogue paled "Why would you do that after everything I did to you?"

Remy smiled handing her a white card "This has my personal cell phone number on it. If you need it I am sure one of my companies

could use you in Public Relations."

Rogue was gobsmacked "You don't want me to join your team?"

Remy cocked his head to the side "I didn't think you would be interested."

Rogue shook her head in wonder "I don't know Sugah."

Remy smiled "Well let's just leave the offer open then hmmm?"

Rogue smiled thinking how nice it would be to get away from the X-Men life for a while to live like a normal woman. "So what happens next?"

Remy looked back up at the Mansion where Colossus was in a holding cell "We will just have to wait and see Rogue."

**The Kitchen**

Scott smiled handing Alex a cup of coffee."Thank you for stopping Gambit."

"He was out of line" shrugged Alex

"It is good to have you around again, but Scott and I were wondering what happened to Lorna?" smiled Jean

Alex inwardly smiled, but projected a pained expression toward his sister-in-law " That Bitch betrayed us, joined Magneto. Nearly

killed me and a friend of mine. She would have if Remy hadn't been there."

Jean shook her head "Poor Lorna she never was the most stable of people."

Scott nodded not noticing the anger flash across Alex's eyes.

Alex buried his feelings concentrating on what he had to do." Well she's running with the right group now."

Scott snorted "And what about the group you run with?"

Alex shrugged "We get the job done."

Jean touched Alex's arm "Yes, but at what cost. This was not how you were taught to act as an X-Man."

Alex looked pained as he muttered "I know,but I owe Remy."

Scott joined his wife by laying a hand on Alex's other arm "Do you owe him your Soul?"

Alex shook his head in disgust "It's not like that."

"Listen to me little brotheryou are not like the other members of your team. You are an X-Man come back to us. Smiled Scott who

had been prompted what to say by Jean's telepathic suggestions.

"I don't know, maybe. I need time to think it over" replied Alex before raising and walking out the door.

Scott smiled at his wife "Well I would say that went very well."

Jean nodded "I know it was almost to easy to make him feel guilty over his choices."

Scott grinned "One down. one to go lets go find Paige maybe she can help with Jubilee."

Alex gritted his teeth from just outside the Kitchen door "_ONE DOWN!_ well big brother, we will see how you enjoy

the way this game ends."

**Medical Lab**

"Well Miss Lee you are in what appears to be perfect health." grinned Hank

Jubilee hopped off the table "Thanks Doc shame Iceprat isn't huh?"

Hank sighed "Well he brought it on himself he should wake up in an hour or two."

Logan shook his head in amusement "Some fast recovering there darlin."

"I've had worse."

Logan snorted "Hanging with your crew I can believe it."

Jubilee gave him a wicked smirk "You have no idea."

The smiles however dropped off both their faces as they saw Cyclops and Phoenix approach.

"Hell Jubilee how are you?" smiled Jean sweetly

"All revved up and ready to go." smiled Jubilee

Continuing her smile Jean asked "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"Nope."

Jean just nodded "I understand. Well Paige was wondering if you wanted to hit the Mall with her later?"

Jubilee almost looked predatory as she smiled "Spend some cash with Hayseed? Sure I'll go get ready."

Logan frowned watching Jubilee walk out of hearing before rounding on the Summers "What are you playing at?"

Scott shrugged "We want to show her what she is missing by hanging with Gambit."

"You are hoping she will leave Remy and join us again? You are mad." snorted Logan

Jean just kept smiling that irritating smile "She belongs here Logan surely you see that. Especially since the Professor will

be putting a stop to the X-Terminators once the mater with Magneto is dealt with."

Logan shivered at the thought of taking on Remy's team not in fear for himself, but of how he knew it would end "I just hope this doesn't hurt

her or I will hurt you."

Scott waived a hand dismissively "It will be fine."

Logan shook his head walking away from the Medical Bay "Well Remy looks as if you are in for a mess of trouble."

Jean smiled at Scott oblivious to Logan's mutterings "Well hon it's all up to Paige now."

Scott nodded smirking "Easy as pie. I think Remy is in for quite a shock."

**Interlude**

Sam gripped his sister's arm "You can't be serious. Your not really gonna do this?"

Paige shook her brother off "I'm just gonna bring her around its no big deal."

Sam shook his head angrily "It's wrong she is happy where she is why can't they just leave her alone."

Paige laughed "Cmon bro, they are just doing what's best for her."

"Isn't that for her to decide?" barked Sam who was starting to get ticked off at Paige blindly following the X-Men.

"Yes we are just helping her make the right decision. It's for her own good."

Sam hissed in disgust as he walked away which Paige ignored as she walked towards the front doors. Confidant in the fact

the X-Men always did what was right.

**Outside**

Remy stood there thinking of how people can change. It had been a few hours since his talk with Rogue and he stood there

thinking about her "Maybe someday chere."

His train of thought was interrupted as he sensed the approach of another person "So much for Peace and Quiet."

Remy Lebeau was very rarely surprised, but when he saw who was aproaching he was completely unprepared, but he still smiled in

greeting.

"Mr Lebeau can we talk?"

"Daccord what is on your mind Sam?"

**Authors note:- I doubt many are happy with how I did this chapter and expected a fight or a reunion between Remy**

**and Rogue. However they are not who they used to be ad need to get to understand each other.They may get back together**

**if i get too many flames about it. However it won't be in this story, but in the sequel if Remy survives the end fight.**

**Next Chapter A mind is a terrible thing to waste or rather Colossus has to face Gambit**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A Mind is a Terrible thing to waste**

"Thanks for telling me Sam, but I have to ask why you would purposefully go against your sister

and the X-Men's wishes?"

Sam shrugged "Just seems that some of their decisions lately have been way out of line."

Remy considered the boy no scratch that the man in fact the leader before him and made a decision." Sam

how would you fancy taking a small trip with me?"

Sam looked confused "To where."

"It's a surprise" smiled Remy

Sam looked unsure for second , but then nodded agreement "OK let's go."

Remy smiled and with Sam following close behind headed off towards the X-Terminators jet.

**Inside the Mansion**

Alex Summers looked up in confusion from his conversation with Duncan at the sound of the Jet taking off "I wonder

where he is going now?"

Wraith shrugged "I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

Alex nodded "Gotta trust in that."

Wraith nodded just before he sensed someone about to enter the Rec Room "OOOOOOH here comes your brother and

he doesnt seem too happy."

"Oh gee what a shame" snorted Alex before letting a mask of indifference fall over his eyes.

Scott stormed furiously into the room "WHERE HAS THAT CREEP GONE!"

Alex shrugged "Dunno sorry Scott he didn't tell me."

"How about you?" snarled Scott turning to face Wraith.

Wraith shrugged "Who knows maybe he went out for Pizza."

Scott ground his teeth in frustration before turning on his heal and storming off muttering under his breath about vengeance.

"Well that was fun."

Alex laughed "You have a warped sense of humour."

Duncan nodded "I know I'm a BAAAAAAD man."

Alex shook his head "No wonder you and Remy get along so well."

Duncan laughed at this "You should have seen us in the old days we were something else."

Alex smiled with barely hidden interest as Remy never spoke of those days "What was he like back then must have been pretty young?"

Wraith shook his head "To be honest he doesn't look as tho he has aged a day since we met."

Alex smirked "Yeah right."

Wraith nodded "No I mean it."

Alex still wasn't convinced,but let it go."So what was he like?"

"A lot like he is now maybe more playful he treated our missions like they were games or exercises. Well except when Raven was around."

"Mystique?why was he different around her?" Alex asked a little bewildered.

Duncan rubbed his forehead as if tired "Not really my place to say, but it was like there was a competition always between them."

Alex was sitting forward almost eagerly at this point.

"When they were around each other the masks were dropped. They were no longer the temptress and the Playboy it was if

they had both looked into each other and seen their personal darknesses mirrored back at them." sighed Duncan.

"Momma always said he had a dark side I could nevah understand." said a southern voice making both men turn in surprise.

"Rogue!"exclaimed a surprised Duncan "We were ummm just you know talking."

Rogue arched an eyebrow a slight smile tugging at her lips "Don't let me stop you Sugah."

Alex smiled "Rogue its been a long time how are you?"

Rogue plopped down close, but not too close next to Duncan"A lot better now that I know Remy doesn't hate me."

Alex laughed "He never would he cares too much about you."

Rogue nodded "He offered me a job."

Duncan grinned and Alex laughed.

"You going to take it?" Alex asked

Rogue shrugged "I'm thinking it over."

"So I guess you guys are back together now?" Duncan smiled

Rogue shook her head "No Sugah he said we both needed to find out who we were and start over as friends first."

Alex and Duncan looked surprised both having thought Remy would have jumped at getting back with Rogue.

Duncan squeezed her hand "Don't worry it will just take time."

Alex shook his head in amusement as he silently excused himself from the room knowing that Duncan didn't

even realise what he was doing with those simple gestures of comfort.

**At the Mall**

Jubilee grinned "Thanks for this it was a blast"

Paige smiled "Wish we could do it more often"

Jubilee nodded smiling to herself at the not so subtle hint which Paige had been dropping all day "Yeah I know, but we are on

different teams now."

Paige reached over and squeezed one of Jubilee's hands "We could be on the same team if you came back."

Jubilee sighed dramatically "I don't know Paige Remy has been good to me, although it would be great to be around the old gang again."

Paige siezed on that comment"Wolverine would love you to stay I'm sure and I know the X-Men would be ecstatic."

Jubilee smiled back"Oh why not it's not as if Remy owns me or anything."

Paige hugged Jubilee smiling knowing she had been right and Sam wrong.

Jubilee however was fighting the urge to retch.

**Back at the Mansion**

Frenzy sat down on the steps besides Alex"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alex smiled at the often gruff woman beside him "Just wondering where Remy went off to."

Juliette nodded "Well from what Drayven saw he took Cannonball with him."

"He's still trailing Remy?"

"Of course he is you know his hatred of the X-Men"

Alex nodded "I wonder why he took Sam with him and where?"

Juliette laughed "Don't be dense you know where."

Alex paled a little "Why would he do that?"

"Oh come on you know what he thinks of the kid. Remember him telling us about Guthrie defeating Gladiator single handedly

and you know what he thought of X-Force."

Alex nodded "I know, but taking him to Haven he must have some real confidence in him."

Juliette just nodded "The same he has in _All_ of us."

Alex smirked "So figured it out huh?"

"Wasn't hard if you know what to look for."

Alex nodded "Ok but keep it quiet for now."

Juliette smiled "Don't worry. Well I'll see ya later Cain is taking me out to a bar."

Alex grinned "Trying to improve inter team relations."

Juliette laughed as she headed back inside "Hell no! I'm just trying to get laid."

Alex grinned thinking how if you had asked him a few years ago, being friends with an ex-Acolyte would never have been

on his list of things to do.

**Somewhere over the Bermuda Triangle**

"Where are we going Mr ummmm Remy?"

Remy smiled and pointed down to an approaching island."Dere is where we are going."

Sam looked down and his breath caught in his throat the island must have been 100 miles wide and at least a quarter of it

was taken up by what looked like a Military Complex."what is this place?"

Remy brought the plane in for a landing"This is Haven or as I like to call it Home."

Sam looked stunned "All this is yours?"

Remy smirked "Well I let a few other people stay here."

Sam nodded "Really like wh...umph."

Remy grinned as Sam's question had been answered quite abruptly by the girl who had tackled him and now

sat straddling him.

Sam stared up in shock at the familiar redhead above him"You it can't be."

Remy grinned "We have a lot to see and a lot to talk about."

Sam just nodded dumbly wondering what else he was going to see and who.

**Professor Xavier's Office**

Charles Xavier looked over his desk at the mutants before him Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers, Ororo Munroe,

Warren Worthington and Logan. "Well my friends it appears we are at an impass."

Logan shrugged "So let Gambit have his shot."

Ororo looked uncomfortable "As much as Remy means to me personally, after hearing what Piotr has said I think it would be

a bad idea."

Jean and Scott both nodded "Storm is right he could end up a wreck."

Logan snorted "And if it was any other Acolyte we wouldn't give a crap."

Warren nodded "I'm sorry guys, but I'm with claws on this one. He turned his back on us let Gambit have his shot."

Xavier nodded "I gave Remy my word and I will keep it."

Logan rolled his eyes at the dissapproval in Scott's face.

"Was that all you wanted us for Charles?" asked Ororo softly

Xavier shook his head "I wonder if you could give me your thoughts on Remy's team."

Logan arched an eyebrow "You asking whether we think they could be stopped?"

Xavier was a bit surprised that Logan had made that observation "What makes you think they should be stopped?"

Logan laughed pointing at Scott and Jean "Oh please its what they have been planning ever since Gumbo blasted slim across the room."

Jean smiled serenely "Well surely you can see why. With people like them around the Dream will never be realised."

Warren gritted his teeth "So when did we become Judge and Jury?"

Ororo hissed "Warren I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

Logan laughed "Ro don't be naiive, if the X-Terminators are going to be stopped they are going to have to be killed or locked up."

Ororo looked taken aback at this "You cannot believe Charles would condone this."

Logan just smiled.

Charles coughed "I am sure we can find other alternatives to that."

Warren shook his head sadly "You are staring down a bad path with this."

"It's the path Gambit created " snarled Scott

"Really Scott I thought it was one we created when we left him to die." Warren snapped back

Xavier slammed his hand on the desk "**ENOUGH!**"

Warren nodded "Sorry Charles."

Xavier nodded "Whatever happens we must be prepared to take the offensive against the X-Terminators."

Logan stood shaking his head "Count me out they saved Jubes when we didn't far as I'm concerned they aren't the enemy."

Scott gripped Logan's arm"You are a member of this Team and you will follow orders."

Logan just shoved him aside and left the room.

"Storm?" asked Xavier.

"Remy already knows if it came down to it I would side with the X-Men."

"How about you Warren?" asked Jean

"I don't know part of me says yes, but another part thinks that Remy is doing what needs to be done."

"you can't be serious we need to put him down." replied Scott

"You mean like we should Cable?" snapped Warren

"That's entirely different."

"If you say so".

the short argument wasinterrupted by a knock on the door which Storm was all too quick to answer.

"Hi is the prof free?"smiled Jubilee.

"Of course come in child."

"Jubilee? how can I help you " smiled Xavier

Jubilee looked a little uncertain "I was umm wondering if I could come back to the X-Men?"

Scott and Jean exchanged a satisfied smile at this.

Xavier nodded "Of course you can."

Jubilee grinned "Thanks I will get Remy to send my stuff."

Warren looked at Jubilee "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Warren!" snapped Jean

Jubilee just nodded "Yes I miss my old friends."

Warren nodded "Well since you don't need me I will let you discuss this between yourselves."

Warren left the office wondering if Jubilee knew what she was doing.

**The Mansion Grounds**

The jet landed in a clearing beyond the woods, as Remy powered it down Sam leant back in his chair thinking of all he had seen.

"You ok mon amie?"

Sam nodded closing his eyes "Yeah just a lot to take in you know."

Remy nodded "it's you decision, just remember that."

Sam smiled "I will don't worry either way I won't tell anyone what I saw."

Remy nodded and the two mutants made their way down the landing ramp.

They separated with a handshake and while Sam wandered off to think Remy headed up to themansion.

"Not waiting for me are ya?" Smirked Remy on seeing Alex on the steps.

"Remy! jeez gave me a heart attack."

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

Alex grinned "Jubilee went straight to Xavier when she got back, Scott's pissed at you aain and there was a meeting in

Xavier's office. When do you think they will find out you bugged it?"

Remy smiled "When I want them to. Cmon lets give your frere his moment of triumph."

Remy looked back "Coming Drayven?"

Draven growled and stepped from the shadows"How did you know."

Remy laughed "Its a gift."

Alex grinned "what about Sam?"

Remy smiled "We will see."

Remy walked into the mansion and headed straight for Xavier's office.

Scott answered the door looking like the cat who got the canary "Come on in."

Remy, Alex and Drayven walked in seeing Jubilee sat in front of Xavier.

"Remy how nice I was just about to call you." smiled Xavier

"Remy smiled "Well here I am so you can save your trouble."

Xavier nodded "Well it appears young Jubilee wishes to rejoin the X-Men."

Remy nodded "If this is what Jubilee wants then who am I to stop her."

Scott and Jean looked stunned at how easily Remy was taking this.

Jubilee smiled "Thanks Remy"

Remy nodded "Just remember your promise."

Scott looked sceptical "What promise?"

Jubilee grinned "Oh sorry I should have said. When you join the X-Terminators you have to

vow that whatever happens you will never tell anyone anything you know of them or fight against them."

Jean, Cyclops and Professor Xavier couldn't beleive it. Any edge they thought they had was now nullified.

Storm just shook her head "Always did like having a backup plan Remy."

Drayven's voice actually purred as he said "Not that it matters as I'm sure that's not why they wanted you to rejoin Jubes."

Jubilee grinned "I know."

Storm coughed interrupting the tense atmosphere "Come Jubilee let me show you to your room."

Jubilee hopped up following Storm out after giving Remy a tight hug and Alex and Drayven slightly less intense ones.

Remy smiled "Well now that your little performance is over what about Colossus?"

Scott could feel his temper rising just by being in the same room as Gambit "Where were you earlier?"

Remy shrugged "Here and dere."

Xavier put a hand on Scott's arm "Remy you can't just come and go like that."

Remy snorted "Whatever. Now about the Russian?"

Xavier sighed "This goes against my better judgement ,but its your turn."

Remy smirked as Jean was thrown back into a bookcase "Shouldn't go where your not invited chienne."

Jean glared defiantly back "You disgust me I can't believe we ever let you join."

Remy smiled "Believe me the feeling is mutual"

"**ENOUGH!**" roared Xavier.

Remy nodded "Should keep your dogs on a tighter leash."

Scott was all but ready to blast Remy when he felt Remy's prescence in his head _"You make one move and I will snap Jean's mind_

_like a twig."_

Scott continued to glare but lowered his hand away from his visor.

Xavier unaware of the exchange nodded "Piotr is in holding cell 1."

Remy nodded leaving the office with Drayven and Alex.

Xavier sank back in his wheelchair "How could things have turned out like this."

Jean was shakingly getting to her feet "You should have blasted him."

Scott shook his head "He threatened to kill you."

Xavier sighed sadly "What else can go wrong. I thought with Jubilee we would have information we need to stop Remy."

Scott nodded "Its almost as if he knew what would happen."

The study door opened once again Xavier was surprised as he expected to see Storm and instead Sam Guthrie walked in

"Professor can I have a word?"

Xavier smiled indicating a seat thinking at least his students concerns he could deal with "Please Sam how can I help?"

Sam smiled looking briefly at Cyclops and Phoenix. Well..."

**Holding Cell1**

Remy, Drayven and Alex walked in and immediately Remy jammed the audio and visual surveillance with one of Link's inventions.

Alex nodded "It's clear"

Remy grinned "Hello Piotr"

Colossus grinned back "Remy."

Then they both burst out laughing "I can't believe they bought all that."

Piotr nodded looking a lot more relaxed "So shall we get on with your torturing me?"

Remy smiled "All in good time we will have to let the X-men see the pain before I temporarily shut off your mind long enough

to be convincing."

Drayven pouted "Guess this means I dont get to kill him?"

Alex laughed "He's not the one you want anyway."

**Xavier's Study**

"YOUR WHAT?" Screamed Scott

"Quitting the X-Men to join Remy"

Xavier was shocked to say the least "Why."

Sam remembered the one thing Remy had said that had convinced him.

"_I'm not offering this to the X-Man Cannonball I'm offering it to the mutant who led X-Force who took on the X-Men without fear_

_You used to be a leader Sam become that person again be the person who led X-Force tricked Exodus and defeated Gladiator._

_You are not this weak follower of the X-men you have your own dream"._

"I have my reasons."

Scott glared "I'm very dissapointed in you I hope you don't regret this."

Sam stood leaving the office, but stopped at the door "Besides I should thank you, Remy said if you hadn't suggested recruiting

from each others teams he would never have thought of it."

Sam grinned leaving the office to the sound of an irate Scott punching a hole in Professor Xavier's desk "Hmmmm I think

I'm gonna like being an X-Terminator."

**Next Chapter Things begin to come together**

**Authors Note I know a lot happened in this chapter, but I needed to start the actual mission and some of the back story.**

**Some of you will like it some will hate it, but all criticism is welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : PLANS TAKE SHAPE**

An agonised scream reverberated throughout the Mansion causing Scott Jean and a good

number of X-Men to come bursting through the door of the holding cell to stare in horror at

the scene before them.

Scott stared as Remy and Drayven stood over a prone Colossus who was laid on the floor

slack jawed a trail of blood coming from his ears and from the look of the burns and twitching

og his body he had obviously been shocked into unconsciousness. "What the hell did you do?"

Remy just snorted at the question and walked out with Drayven pushing past the assembled X-Men,

while Alex just leaned against the wall looking like he wanted to throw up

"What the hell happened Alex?"

Alex turned to face Scott "Happened? Remy got the information that you couldn't, but I doubt Colossus

will ever be the same."

Alex turned to leave, but Scott grabbed him by his arm "You need to tell me what the hell happened in there."

Alex ripped his arm away "He tortured him are you happy now?He took him to the edge of death and then

he broke him inside. Is that what you wanted to hear?Are you happy now?"

Scott looked over at Hank "Hank?"

Hank Mccoy shook his head "I am not sure Scott. Our Acadian friend has left our one time compatriot in a very bad way.

I will know more once I have run a few tests."

Scott nodded "Ok let me know."

Hank nodded and with Warren's help moved Colossus onto a hover stretcher.

Ignoring this Alex pushed his way past the crowd of X-Men at the door.

"Alex wait."

Alex stopped turning towards the voice.

"You can't believe this is right?"

"No Jean I don't,but you left us little choice."

Alex went to move on, but found his way blocked by Jean "You are better than this."

Alex smiled "It's funny thats what Remy say to, but you know what?"

"What?" asked Jean hesitantly not liking Alex's tone

"The truth is none of the X-Terminator think what we do is right or just like you X-Men. We do what must be done

because nobody else is willing to."

"You say X-Men like its a bad word"blanched Jean

"The X-Men were a great idea when Charles first created them, but an idea needs to adapt to the changing times

surrounding it. The X-Men need to either change or get out of the way." explained Alex tiredly.

Scott turned Alex forcefully to face him "How dare you say that, you are an X-Man!"

Alex gritted his teeth and realised he could never play the happy little X-Man even though Remy wanted him to "I stopped

being an X-Man when I asked Remy to take me with him. I may not like everything we do, but I know what we do is for the best.

So you can take your holier than thow attitude and shove it. Just keep living in your isolated mansion pretending all is well

and leave the real fighting to people like Remy and Cable."

Scott reacted without thinking and punched alex with all the hatred he felt for Remy and what he embodied.

Alex looked up from the floor and wiped the blood off his lip "I guess you have been wanting to do that huh big brother."

Scott turned pale and went to give Alex a hand up "Oh god Alex I am sorry."

Alex slapped the hand away "Forget it, but the next time I will fight back and you don't want that."

Scott stepped forward again ,but was stopped by a hand gripping his throat and hoisting him in the air "You ok Alex?"

Alex grinned at the veritable amazon before him "Yes Juliette I am fine, but you might want to drop him as he is turning purple."

Juliette dropped Scott so he fell hard on the floor "OOOOPS!"

Alex nodded his thanks "C'mon lets catch up with Remy."

Juliette spat at Scott who was gasping on the floor with Jean stroking his back,before leaving with Alex.

Logan laughed at Scott "Wow! you sure showed him slim."

Scott glared "You could have helped."

Logan smirked "Don't start something you can't finish."

Alex walked into the kitchen with Juliette to see Remy, Duncan and Sam in heavy discussion. Remy smiled

until he saw the already forming bruise "Merde what happened to you?"

"Cyclops" snorted Juliette

Remy sighed "Sorry Alex probably my fault."

Alex shook his head "No I'm sorry I couldn't take their attitude and told them where to shove the X-Men."

Duncan groaned slamming his head down on the table while Remy just grinned and Sam laughed.

Alex looked at Juliette who just shrugged so he asked "What's so funny?"

Sam grinned "They bet on whether you would join or not and Remy won."

"You bet on me?How much?"

Remy grinned "A Mil"

Alex smiled "So you're not mad?"

Remy shook his head "You had to do what was right for you."

"Why is Sam here?" asked Alex curious as to what Remy had planned for the young mutant.

Remy grinned patting Sam on the shoulder "Sam is her because if all goes as I'm guessing it will we will need a

back door team."

Alex nodded "Makes sense."

Sam nodded to Remy "Talking of that I had better go round up my team."

Remy smiled "Good luck Sam."

Sam stopped and looked at the 4 X-Terminators "Good luck to you as well."

Juliette turned towards Remy "You sure about him?"

Remy nodded "Would I put my people at his disposal if I wasn't?"

Duncan sighed raising his head up "It will be fine Julie you know that."

Juliette shrugged "Whatever, I'm just the muscle."

"And such a belle one to."

"That crap doesn't work on me LeBeau"

Remy smiled "Really? I seem to remember..."

Juliette blushed and stormed out.

Alex and Duncan just grinned knowing that when all was said and done Juliette would give her life for

any of them and especially Remy.

Alex poured himself a coffee "So what now?"

Duncan shrugged "We Wait."

"For the X-Men to ask what we know." smirked Remy.

Alex nodded "So where are the rest of the team?"

"They went into town to blow off steam." Smiled Remy.

Alex nodded and was about to ask something else when Rogue walked in.

"Hey Sugah we have Danger Room Practice."

Duncan looked up "Sorry Rogue I'm kinda tied up."

Remy smiled "It's ok we don't need you right now. We can catch you up later."

Duncan blinked in surprise and missed the wink Remy sent at Rogue.

Alex watched Rogue and Duncan leave before facing Remy "What are you up to?"

"Moi?"

"Yes you. I saw you do this with Link."

Remy grinned "They are good for each other and need to find out if there is more between them."

Alex shook his head "You are letting her go?"

Remy nodded "For now,but who knows what lays in the future."

Alex nodded "I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I" smiled Remy

"So what do we do until Xavier calls us?"

Remy laughed "Don't know about you, but me I'm gonna find Lee and shoot some Pool."

Alex nodded "Well I think I will get some air."

Remy and Alex nodded to each other and left each searching for a way to relax.

**MED LAB**

Ororo sat watching Colossus as Jean and Charles stepped away "Will he be alright Charles?"

Professor Xavier nodded "Yes his mind is already starting to heal, but what was to it can only be called barbaric."

Ororo nodded "So Remy has decided that the ends justify the means."

Xavier sighed "Yes I feel partly responsible. Maybe if I had taken a firmer hand in the X-Terminators."

Ororo shook her head "No Charles Remy has always had this in him. Remember when I met him he was using

throwing spikes and only switched to cards on joining us."

Jean was surprised to say the least that Ororo was not defending Gambit "I thought you would be defending him. You

always told me he was like a brother to you."

Ororo smiled "He is,but you have to understand Remy learnt to trade in life and death on the streets at an early

age. I have always accepted this about him , just as he accepts me for my faults. We always hoped to be on the same side.

However some things are just not meant to be."

Jean was gobsmacked that Ororo could pass off what Gambit had done to Colossus as upbringing." You Can't

just believe this is all due to a bad childhood."

Ororo looked at Jean in dissapointment before turning to leave pausing momentarily at the door to look back

""You would never understand Jean you have never needed to kill or steal just to eat."

Jean watched her leave before turning to her mentor "Charles?"

Charles actually looked dissapointed in Jean "Don't you remember where I first met Storm?"

Jeant looked like she had been slapped "Of course not,but she was just a thief."

Xavier shook his head sadly "She was right you would never understand. Listen as I will only say this once and I do

not do it to escuse Remy's actionstoday. When you were growing up and having parties with your friends, Remy was selling

his body for food and having to kill just to survive."

Jean blached "But I thought Jean Luc adopted him?"

Xavier snapped "Grow up Jean he had been on the streets for 6 years before that. What do you think happens to young

boys on the streets."

Jean was visibly shaken at the insight into Gambit's childhood.

Xavier moved slowly out of the room "I don't escuase what he did today, but don't expect him to want to live up to

your moral code."

**REC ROOM**

Remy laughed as he cleared the table yet again smirking at a pouting Jubilee "Don't worry chere you'll beat me someday."

"Whatever" snorted Jubilee

Remy grinned taking a swig on a beer "So how is life as an X-Man?"

Jubilee shrugged "It's ok training sessions and girl talk."

"Should get more exciting soon chere"

Jubilee was prevented from asking more as Professor Xaviers telepathic voice boomed in their heads

"_REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM_"

Remy and Jubilee sighed before heading to the War Room "Well chere its starting."

Jubilee grinned "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Remy laughed "Who's gonna protect you?"

"You will like always."

REmy smiled and the two unlikely friends entered the War Room together.

**WAR ROOM**

All eyes locked on Remy as he walked into the War Room and if looks could kill he would be dead many times over.

"So good of you to join us"snapped Scott if anything his hatred to Gambit had grown after the Colossus incident

a feeling shared by many.

Remy ignored him and went up to the head of the table and placed both hands on it looking over the assembled mutants

"OK mon amies lets get down to business. Link bring it up"

Link placed a holographic projector on the table and a 3D picture of a fortress appeared.

Remy pointed at the fortress "This is the target, There are 3 approaches. A frontal attack, an aerial attack and a stealth attack

from behind."

Scott gritted his teeth hating asking Gambit anything "So what's your plan?"

"All 3 at the same time."

Logan snorted "Never did things by half did you Cajun."

Remy smiled "Non"

Scott still disbelieving stared at the fortress "So how do we do this?"

Remy grinned "Myself,Alex,Link,Frenzy,Drayven and Lycros will take the rear while the X-men attack from the front and above."

"Who do you have in mind for the X-Men?" Sneered Scott thinking Gambit would want most of the X-Men most loyal to him.

Remy laughed "That's up to you one eye it's your team not mine."

"You got that right"snapped Scott

Charles laid a hand on Scott's arm "Now is not the time."

Scott nodded "Alright Bishop,Betsy,Cain,Logan and myself will make up the frontal assault."

"Hey what about me" interrupted Jubilee

"You are staying here out of the way"Snapped Scott

"Remy?" whined Jubilee

"Sorry chere you're an X-Man now."

Rogue cleared her throat to try and break the tension "So who is the aerial team Scottie?"

Scotted snapped back to team leader mode "Storm,Rogue,Warren,Jean and Bobby."

Remy shrugged "Your team mon amie I don't have anything to say about your choices."

Scott glared "So you are using us a cannon fodder to sneak your team in?"

Remy nodded "Unless you succeed in defeating Magneto."

"We've done it before"Snarled Bobby

Remy smiled "Oui I know as I was there just as I was there when you let him pass judgement on me and left me to die."

Remy looked at the shocked faces "Guess you didn't know that huh?"

Xavier was the first to recover "Why would Erik do that?"

The X-Terminators all burst out laughing as well as Warren,Cain and Logan.

Scott slammed his hand down on the table "WHATS SO DAMNED FUNNY!"

Logan snorted looking at Warren and Cain "You wanna tell him?"

Cain shook his head,but Warren nodded "It's the oldest trick. You get the person's friends to break him and then

you come along and pick up the pieces."

Remy grinned "That's what he planned on and you X-Men played your part perfectly."

Rogue was about to launch into another apology, but a squeeze of her hand from Duncan and a smile from Remy stopped her.

Bobby snorted "You got what you deserved."

"Whatever you say"smiled Remy

Bobby looked confused and then angry that he was being made fun of"

Xavier spoke up to quell the hostile atmosphere "We will leave at 1000 hours so I suggest you get some rest tonight."

It was a dismissal and they all followed Xavier out of the room throwing glares at Gambit. The only people left were Remy,Alex

and Duncan.

"Why did you leave me out?" asked Duncan

Alex turned to Remy "I will be outside."

Remy slid a cd across to Duncan "Cuz of dis."

Duncan picked it up almost fearfully "You can't be serious?"

"Oui I am"

"It's that bad?"

Remy dropped his mask and Duncan saw just how tired he was "I do not know Duncan it is just a feeling."

Duncan nodded remembering his promise from when they had first started working together "I will do it,but I hope

I don't have to."

Remy nodded "Well you know me mon amie always hope for the best."

Duncan nodded and Remy clapped him on the shoulder leaving the room.

Ducan sat down staring at the cd "Yes I know you Remy, I always remember you using that phrase and

I also remember you always followed it up with "_that is why I am always dissapointed non_"

Duncan stood up pocketing the CD "I will keep my promise,but I fear for the world if this happens"

**Authors Notes**

**I know I promised this on Friday,but my Daughter was taken to hospital so its late sorry**

**Next Chapter Can these people co-exist we will find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : The Judas Agenda**

Remy looked out the window over the grounds he had once called home sighing knowing this

would be the last time he would ever see them.

"penny for your thoughts?" smiled Ororo

Remy turned "My thoughts are worth that little chere?"

Ororo shook her head smiling despite herself.

"Why are you here at 3am Ro I doubt its's for the coffee?"

Storm somberly whispered "I hoped I could convince you to abandon your ways and return to the X-Men,

before you do something we all come to regret?"

Remy chuckled "There was a time when I would have done anything you asked."

Storm nodded "Where did we go wrong Remy what happened to tear apart the closeness we had?"

Remy looked at Ororo hurt clearly etched on his face "You dare ask me that?"

"You who after months of not seeing me asked me to come back because of Rogue and unfinished business?

If you had just said that you missed me or treated me more than as an insubordinate team mate in Cairo

I would have done anything for you. Even when I acted to defend my partner you reacted if I was attacking you.

We didn't change Storm you did, you didn't come to me after Forge even though I came to you with my problems.

So if you want to know what happened between us, you stopped thinking of me as a friend ad started thinking of me as

just another X-Man."

Storm shook her head fiercely "No! you are wrong it's not like that."

Remy sighed "I have loved you as a sister and a woman Ororo Munroe, you were what made me join the X-Men. However

just like always when someone gets too close you push them away so you can remain the untouchable Weather Goddess,

Rogue has the escuse of her powers what's yours?"

Silence was the only reply and Ororo stood there shellshocked under the verbal onslaught.

Remy shook his head brushing past her "Goodnight Storm"

Ororo remained composed until he left and then dropped to her knees sobbing her heart out.

**Harry's Bar**

Logan looked around the other four X-Men and grunted "So why are we here?"

Warren cleared his throat "We were wondering since Jubilee is now back at the mansion what will you do when Scott

and friends attack Remy?"

Logan let his gaze shift from Warren to Cain and over Bishop to Sage and back again to Warren "Don't you mean if?"

"Don't be an idiot runt you know what's coming." snapped Cain in irritation.

Logan ignored the jibe and never broke his gaze with Warren "What will you do wings?"

Warren paused before a moment "I have already told Remy I won't attack him."

Logan almost choked on his beer "What when did you do that and why?"

Warren grinned "I ran into him on one of his many walks outside it was an interesting conversation I must say. We

cleared up a lot regarding the Massacre and everything that resulted from it and basically agreed on a truce."

Logan smirked "Oh really and if he attacks Jean or Scott?"

Warren sighed "It won't matter as they are already planning his defeat."

Logan snorted "You don't know that for sure."

Cain chuckled to himself as he drank another beer "Doesn't he?".

Warren leaned forward over the table "Scott has already contacted Fury about arresting Gambit as well as getting some

of the X-Men such as Bobby,Hank,Paige,Kurt,Ororo as well as some of the kids to side with him."

Logan stared "He couldn't do all this without Chuck's approval."

Bishop nodded "We know, but Remy was expecting this and so he won't be too surprised."

Logan regarded Bishop with skeptisism"What else do you know?"

"Not much, just that he has made preparations for after his death."

Sage sighed "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I doubt Remy would ever make it to trial alive."

Logan nodded "Kid knows too much I am sure a convenient accident would occur before any trial, course with

Gambit's past I doubt he would even get a trial"

Cain nodded having been there himself "So we just let things happen or we do something to stop it?"

Logan snorted "Let Gambit play his hand and we will see where it lands him."

The others nodded knowing that whatever happened this mission was bound to change everything.

**The Hangar Bay**

Remy looked up as the X-Men filed in and glanced over at Link "Time to play"

Link smirked kissing his wife goodbye as he walked over to join Remy "This is the worst plan you have ever had boss

I just want you to know that"

Remy nodded and walked over to where the Xmen had gathered.around a table he had set up.

Scott looked up as Remy approached aching to hit him blast him see him humiliated. Soon he knew Remy would be gone though,

did it worry him what he was dong? Yes of course it did. However he knew it had to be done Remy was wrong and Scott

Summers would make sure he never got a chance to blight the X-Men's name ever again.

Remy grinned "Bonjour mon amies what a lovely morning non."

Scott sneered "What is all this crap" gesturing at the dvices littering the table.

Link smiled "These are communicators that we have made immune to Magneto's power as well as a locator device so that

the mission can be monitored from here."

Logan nodded picking one up and almost ripped it off as he felt it move against his skin "What the hell!!!!"

Link smirked "Its ok mate the tech is just adjusting to your body so that it can engage its cloaking field to keep it hidden."

Logan nodded "Only you gumbo would think of invisible communicators."

Remy bowed at the compliment "I'd love to take the compliment, but it was Link's idea."

Logan nodded at Link satisfied and the rest of the Xmen all picked up their communicators.

Everyones heads turned as the elevaor doors opened admitting Charles,Jubilee and Duncan.

Charles smiled at Scott and Jean beckoning them away to the side as Duncan and Jubilee made their way over to Remy.

Charles nodded to Scott "Are you sure this is the only way?"

Scott nodded not understanding the dislike of the plan from his mentor.

"We will resolve this and everything will be as it should" smiled Jean

Charles sighed "And what of the X-Terminators?"

Scott shrugged "They either join or we turn them over to"

Charles was getting more and more uneasy with what he was hearing,but could see no other way out.If it was a choice between Gambit

and the Xmen there was no choice. "Very well just get it done quickly I don't want to hear about my students using this for revenge.

Scott nodded and watched as Charles moved away to wish the other X-Men luck.

"Its ok love he doesn't get it yet ,but Charles will see this is for the best."

Scott nodded "As far as I'm concerned Jean if any Xman takes a little payback on Remy I wont stop him."

Jean nodded glad that she had finally brought Scott round to thinking her way. "let's just get this over with"

Scott nodded and climbed on board the Blackbird to warm it up.

Remy nodded at Jubilee and Duncan "Come to see me off?"

Jubilee grinned,but Duncan looked anything but happy.

Jubilee hugged Remy "Just make sure you come back cajun."

Remy returned the hug before pulling back and studying Jubilee's face intently as if trying to memorize it "I promise cher"

Jubilee blushed and punched him in the shoulder "you better."

Duncan grinned "Take care of yourself Remy".

Remy smiled "Go tell her goodbye ya fool."

Duncan shook his head and walked over to where Rogue was trying not to watch them.

Jubilee smiled "You really think they will work out?"

Remy nodded "They have what each other needs even if they don't accept it yet."

Jubilee studied her friend intently "Are you sure you don't have what she needs?"

Remy nodded "Oui Rogue would never accept all I have done and will do.She could overlook it in a friend,

but never in a husband. She wants a normal life the dog,the kids and the white picket fence."

Jubilee nodded wondering what was going through Remy's mind when he thought of the future, before letting her gaze

flick over to where Duncan was talking to Rogue.

Rogue smiled as Duncan walked over to her "Hey Sugah come to wish me luck?"

"You dont need any Rogue."

Rogue laughed and sat down on a nearby crate "So why did you come over?"

A look of concern flashed across his face before vanishing "Look things are about to get bloody I just want you to know

that whatever goes down I will be here for you."

Rogue smiled and walked up to Duncan laying her palm against his chest "That means a lot to me."

Duncan cursed as he saw Remy and Jubilee smirking at him.

Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw Remy and Jubilee smirking at them and smiled turning back to face Duncan

"what are the...mffmmmmmmmmmmm"

Her sentence was cut off halfway by Duncan kissing her as she turned back and before her head registered that

he should be dropping to the floor she returned the kiss before pushing back from him a little breathless.

"How...what"stuttered Rogue

Duncan grinned and pulled out a pendant "Remy said it might come in useful I hope you dont mind?"

Rogue grinned and pulled him into a kiss that left him gasping "No dont mind at all see you when I get back."

Before Duncan could say another word Rogue had already boarded the Blackbird.

Remy couldn't help but grin as Duncan walked back glaring at him "Something wrong mon amie?"

Duncan groaned "You set me up didn't you."

Remy nodded while Jubilee tried to contain her laughter.

Duncan smiled "Thank you."

Remy clapped him on the shoulder before he nodded to his team to board the Aircraft. As he was about to enter the aircraft

he looked at the departing X-Men thinking that any allies he had there wouldn't be allies very long.

Link nodded as Remy sat down in the Co Pilot's chair "No turning back now then."

Remy sighed "There was no turning back since before we arrived."

Link nodded "We are with you all the way, but I must confess to wondering why you left Jubilee behind."

Remy smiled "I want to give her one last chance to choose the X-Men life or ours."

Link grinned "You know who she will choose it took her two years before you would accept her as your apprentice, she

would choose you over anybody."

Remy grinned "MMMM a unique femme indeed."

"And Duncan?"

Remy looked out the window at where Duncan and Jubilee watched "I have my reasons."

Duncan watched as the X-Terminators jet flew out of the Hanger "Doesn't feel right not going with them."

Jubilee nodded "I wish i was with them."

"Them or just Remy?"

Jubilee blushed "Oh and you wouldnt like to be sat with Rogue I suppose."

"Touche, but they have their mission and we have ours. So lets round up the rest and get ready."

Jubilee nodded knowing this was where she had to choose between Remy and Xavier "Lets just do it."

**Next Chapter Just how much trust should you put in a thief**

**What mission do Jubilee and Duncan have to do**

**The beginning of the end starts next chapter and the XMen will never be the same**

**Authors note Sorry for the delay I have been hooked on a dvd set of Brisco County and pissed off with Marvel **

**for keeping Remy out of the Xmen comics that any story I was writing would have ended up with the xmen**

**all being slaughtered by Death**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Trust is a fickle thing**

"So how about a game of Pool until its time?" asked Jubilee

"Against you? You have to be kidding"

"Awwwww please and I will even let you win a couple of points." smirked Jubilee batting her eyes innocently.

Duncan laughed following Jubilee into the elevator wondering if he would ever see Remy again.

Scott Summers looked down at the Base his team were meant to attack with no small amount of apprehension.

Jean leaned over and squeezed his shoulder "Almost done hon let's just take care of Erik and then

we will deal with the real problem."

Scott gave a sharp nod before turning to face the assembled XMen "Ok people you all know the plan

let's get it done."

Storm nodded "I will take my team up and give you covering fire Scott."

Jean smiled at her old friend "Be careful Ororo with who we are up against we don't know what is waiting for us."

Cain nodded to Scott "So we just go in destroy anyone we meet?"

Scott nodded "Exactly"

"Unless we meet Remy's team." smiled Logan

"Of course" snapped Scott while silently adding to his wife "_Not yet anyway_"

Bishop unlimbered his rifle and followed his team down to what he was sure to be the start of a really bad mission.

Remy smirked at Alex as he heard the first explosions "Well seems like the party has started."

"Gee what gives you that idea?" Alex smirked.

Remy grinned and led his team into the tunnel beneath the citadel.

"They are coming Erik" whispered Lorna

Magneto nodded not really needing to be told as he had felt the prescences of the attackers ."They are too late this time."

Lorna Dane nodded as if agreeing with him "You are not concerned?"

Magneto laughed "No I have done all I can and now it is up to fate. Pull Uniscione,the Bedlam Brothers and Random back here"

Lorna bowed and went to find Magneto's personal guard.

Magneto Leaned back listening to the sounds of fighting coming closer and closer "Today we end this dance one way or the other."

Scott blasted an Acolyte away from Jean only to be knocked on his back to find Feral stood over him.

before he could catch his breath he saw claws coming towards him and then a pink blast of energy.

"Better be more careful mon amie" smirked Remy offering Scott a hand up

Scott slapped the hand away getting up by himself "So nice of you to finally show up."

Remy snorted pointing to where his team stood by a set of double doors "Ole bucket head is in there."

"XMen form up this is it lets do what we do best."

Remy watched as the Xmen followed Scott through the Double Doors into what they thought would be the final battle.

"Alex follow them keep them out of trouble."

Alex looked at Remy "everything ok?"

Remy nodded as Alex took the XTerminators in after the Xmen. Making sure he was alone he clicked his communicator

"Ragnarok"

Scott was staring down Magneto when Remy walked in.

"Give it up Buckethead its over." snarled Logan

Magneto just laughed

Scott bit out "What's so damned funny."

Ignoring the confrontation Alex smiled over at Lorna "Looking beautiful as ever"

Lorna sneered "I thought you had better taste than to hang with these idiots."

"It's a temporary thing."

Bobby pushed past Alex to face his EX "What the hell are you doing with this scum I thought you were over your DADDY

fixation. He is just using you like everyone else does wake up and dont be stupid.You belong with us."

Lorna's eyes glowed as she suddenly stopped all of Bobby's blood flowing through her body."You stupid little boy

Nobody uses me except when I let them."

Alex watched Lorna float over to join Magneto.Outwardly he looked disgusted, but inside he was rejoicing and wishing he

could lay a few kicks into the stunned Ice cube.

"Cmon lets go help the idiots" smirked Link

Scott had assembled the XMen into a circle surrounding Magneto,Lorna and the remaining Acolytes.

"Logan take him out" snapped Scott

Logan grinned and leaped towards Magneto as the others moved to attack the Acolytes. However Logan didnt cover

half the distance when he was hit with an explosion of kinetic energy from behind.

Xman and Acolyte and Xterminator turned in stunned amazement to see Remy LeBeau stood just inside the doors

lowering his still glowing fist a mean grin on his face "Sorry but I cannot let you do dat."

Scott glared "You may be powerful traitor,but not even you can take us all."

Remy smirked "Non."

He continued to smirk as he pulled a remote from his coat "Or at least I couldnt before you were all kind enough to wear my communicators."

Link's face went pale "No you cant that was not supposed to be used like this."

Remy smiled "I always told you that you put too much faith in me."

Before another person could move and watched every Xman and Xterminator drop to the floor like dead weight.

Erik slowly clapped breaking the deathly silence. "To be honest I did not think you would do it."

Remy smirked "A bargain is a bargain mon Amie."

Lorna nodded "Indeed it is"

Erik stood up "Now we must prepare for Charles's attack."

Remy smirked stepping over the unconscious mutants."That should be a moot point about now."

Erik's gaze snapped towards Remy "What have you done?"

**Xavier's Mansion**

The remaining Xterminators stood over the sleeping Xmen and removed their gas masks .

"You know it really bites doing this to the good guys." sighed Jubilee

Duncan shrugged "To me there aren't good guys theres just them and us."

Jubilee nodded her lot now firmly thrown in with Remy and tossed a communicator towards Colossus.

"Ready for Act 3 Piotr" smirked Duncan

Piotr Rasputin Xman,Acolyte and Xterminator grinned berfore clicking it on. "Maneto it is me..."

**Authors Notes**

**You either like or hate this chapter either way please let me know.**

**Next Chapter**

**What the Hell is he up to.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Rude Awakenings**

Lord Magneto as his Acolytes referred to him as was tired, yet jubilant over his final victory

over Charles's X-Men. He looked over at his second in command "Well Miss Dane we have succeeded

all due to a theif's misguided desire for revenge."

Lorna nodded "So what will you do with him now?"

Erik thought about it and realised he didn't really know as he had not expected the plan to succeed. "Maybe I will

offer him a position here."

Lorna laughed "You really think he would take your orders like the Acolytes?"

Erik smiled "Yes he is quite the independent spirit."

Lorna nodded in agreement "I will go check on the free spirit to check everything is still going according to plan."

Erik lifted an eyebrow "Oh is that what you are going to check on?"

Lorna blushed understanding what Erik meant "I admit he is tempting."

Erik laughed "Ahhh to be young again."

Lorna leant down kissing him on the cheek "You are not that old."

Erik smiled and watched the green haired beauty leave the room and murmurred "If only I was 20 or 30 years younger and I

might take you up on that."

Lorna walked into Remy's room and stopped short as he stepped out of the shower naked as the day he was born "Oh my".

Remy took the towel down from his head and wrapped it around his waist sending Lorna a smile "I will take that as a

compliment chere."

Lorna grinned being used to this "Pretty full of yourself aint ya cajun."

"Some have it and some don't."

Lorna shook her head "You will never change."

Remy smiled "Why are you here Lorna?"

Lorna grinned widely "Well I just figured we could go say hi to our "Good Friends" in the XMen

"Daccord they should be awake now."

**The Holding Cells**

Scott Summers noticed immediately as he regained consciousness his visor was gone and squeezed his

eyes shut.

"It's ok hon we don't have our powers." soothed Jean's voice

Scott opened his eyes and saw they where in one of several electron prisons there appeared to be about four

X-Men in each one. "I will kill him I swear to god"

Logan snorted "Good luck with that from in here."

"Bonjour mes amies" sing songed Remy as he walked into the holding cells.

"They don't look too happy to see you Remy" smirked Lorna.

Remy shrugged "I am sure they are happy on the inside."

"how could you do this?" demanded Storm

"I got my reasons Stormy."

"Dont ever call me stormy the man who could call me that is dead to me." snapped Storm

Remy looked like he had been slapped "As you wish."

Bishop looked at Remy curiously "What reason could be that bad to turn on us?"

Remy sighed and took out a data recorder and passed it through the cage to him."Listen to this

and then tell you tell me im out of line."

"Well as much as we would love to stay and chat we should check up on Rogue since without her powers

her body has gone into shock." smiled Lorna

"is she gonna be ok?" asked Bobby

"I will let you know. If I remember to.

Bishop watched Remy and Lorna leave and then hit play on the recorder.

_"Fury here."_

_"Hi Nick this is Scott Summers."_

_"Summers, what do I owe the honor of a call from the great cyclops?"_

_"How would you like to have the leader of the X-Terminators?"_

_"You know what would happen to him if he was arrested?"_

_"Yes I know."_

_"Just checking you were aware of the consequences. So what do you want in return?"_

_"Nothing just Gambit out of the way."_

_"How about the rest of his team?"_

_"We will keep them busy and out of the way."_

_"Very well just tell me when. Oh and Summers?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I would hate to be your enemy if this is how you treat your friends. CLICK"_

There was silence for a few seconds before it was broken by the sound of Logan's fist connecting with Scott's jaw.

"You bastard he is one of us how could you even think of this."

Jean quickly got in front of Logan "We had to do something to stop him."

Logan snorted "Well its worked out real fucking well."

Bishop nodded "I guess he did have a reason after all."

Storm shook her head "That is not a reason to betray us."

Psylocke looked at her in atonishment "You knew didn't you."

Storm looked uncomfortable "I knew Charles was taking steps,but I was not aware of what they were."

In another of the containment cells Cain Marko groaned as he came slowly awake "OW! my bloody head."

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Smirked Angel

Cain noticed the unhappy and guilty expression on his team mates faces "What did I miss?"

Logan grunted turning away from Scott to face Cain "One eye here was gonna turn Gumbo over to Fury

and he found out about it."

Cain nodded "Well that explains a lot."

"Are you mad how does that escuse him from this so hed get locked up for while big deal its nothing

the asshole doesn't deserve" yelled Bobby

Cain glared at him "Locked up?"

Bobby nodded "Its not as if he couldnt escape later."

"Its a bit difficult to escape when your already dead." put in Bishop

"What do you mean dead." asked Bobby a little pale.

"He means that Remy would not get a trial or imprisonment, he would get a nice little accident which would

result in his accidental death." answered Cain

"They are kidding right?" Bobby asked Jean because as much as he despised Remy he didn't want him dead

maybe humiliated or locked up,but he couldn't imagine any way the Professor would saction this.

"I am sorry Bobby, but its for the sake of the dream."said Jean

Storm sighed "We just have to hope that Charles can rescue us quickly."

Logan snorted. "Please tell me your not that stupid."

Scott glared "You have something to say?"

Logan grinned "If he had this planned before we even left the mansion, why do you think he left some of his people behind."

Bishop nodded "I expect we will be receiving visitors pretty soon."

Cain laughed "Oh great plan Summers you sure took care of Gambit alright."

Scott just sank to the floor with Jean holding his hand.

**Medical Lab**

Remy grinned at Alex as he walked in "How are they?"

Alex rubbed at his chin where a bruise was forming "Well at first they were furious,then angry and now they just want

you to die a slow agonising death. Well apart from Drayven of course he just wants to kill some X-Men."

Remy nodded smiling at the looks Lorna and Alex were sending each other "Well why dont I go explain things

while you two get reaquainted."

Remy was not even out of the entryway before Lorna had pounced on Alex and Remy distinctly heard the sounds

of ripping clothes as he walked into the adjoining room where his team mates were waiting.

"Bonjour mon amies."

Link glared "Don't mon amie me why didn't you tell us."

Remy smiled "because I couldnt chance Xavier or Summers picking any stray thoughts up. Alex and I have that

natural static which you don't."

"We won't forget this." snapped Lycros

Remy shrugged "Daccord. I wouldnt expect you to."

"So if we are not really here to help stop Magneto why are we here?" snapped Frenzy

"To kill him and every Acolyte that serves him." said Alex as he and a dishevelled looking Lorna joined Remy.

**Next Chapter The other X-Men and X-Terminators arrive**

**Authors notes Sorry for the delay I have not abandoned this and the story does have a planned ending **

**so please read and review**


End file.
